Back in the past
by 1WitchFan
Summary: Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!
1. Vacation in Tokyo?

Sum: Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends, and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!

Author's Note: Hi, guys! I'm writing this fanfiction because I think it'll be really cute! And when people have VK & Inu crossovers. They have Kaname/Kagome together. And then Yuki/Zero together...Like FOR real?! Yuki & Kaname belong together! So does Inuyasha and Kagome! Stop messing with FUCKING MOTHER NATURE! So I'm doing this because it's cute and to set an example!

No. Messing. With. Nature!

Chapter 1: Vacation in Tokyu?

Yuki walked through the halls with Yori at her side. The Day Class students were already talking about when the up coming class was over and how they were going to try and talk to one of the Night Class students. Yori looked at one of them when she heard her say

"I"m going to ask Kaname-senpai if he would want to go to the Ice Cream Shop at 8:00 o'clock tonight. Do you think he'll skip class?"

The girls she was talking to all nodded and said in perfect union

"Go for it girl!"

Yori looked over at Yuki and watched as she tensed up. Yori had always known that there was a deep connection with Kaname-sama and Yuki. But she could never put her finger on it. But the thing she knew for sure was that Yuki loved him very much. Yori had thought about getting Yuki and Kaname together, but that KANAME GUY was HARD to read. That calm face he always had on...

It CREEPED HER OUT.

But every time she saw Kaname and Yuki together... she would watch as Kaname would break down one of Yuki's walls, but then Yuki would put up another one. Of course, she was the only one who saw the hurt flash in his eyes for only the briefest of moments. Before he would put up that smile of his and would try the next day.

Then the next.

And the next.

Then the day after that.

The more she thought about it, the sadder she felt for him. He was trying SO hard to get through to her. It was like Yuki thought that they lived in different WORLDS or something.

Hmm...different worlds...

That's when it hit her, she'll go and try to talk to Kaname before that one girl was able to talk to him.

Maybe then Yuki would realize that Kaname had some sort of feelings for her.

But that's only if she had the GUTS to even watch the Night Class go to class. Let only talk to one!

Yori looked at Yuki when they were sitting down in their respective places.

"Yuki, are you OK?"

Yuki looked at her and sighed.

"No...I'm not."

Suddenly Yori had the urge to say

"He can't possibly wait forever you know."

Yuki looked at her and opened her mouth to say something but their teacher walked in before Yuki could replay.

"All right settle down!"

(=***************=)

Yuki walked over to the already screaming girls and thought of what Yori had said in class.

"But we live in completely different worlds..." she whispered under her breath.

She then got to work when the doors opened.

"HI!" Aido yelled waving at the screaming girls.

'Oh no!" Yuki thought when she was about ready to be road kill.

Yuki a few seconds later was laying on the ground, she sat up slowly and rubbed her head. Kaname walked briskly over to her and got on his knees so he was at her level.

"Are you alright Yuki?" he asked kindly as he looked her in the eyes.

Yuki looked over at him and saw two Kaname's, not just one, but TWO.

'That's not normal right?' she thought.

"Are there supposed to be two of you Kaname-sama?" she asked dazedly.

Kaname chuckled and looked down at her knee, it was bleeding pretty badly and he was surprised he didn't smell her blood before hand.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." he said worriedly as he looked at the other Night Class students who were looking at him with questioning eyes.

The Day Class students were silent with jealousy, the one Day Class student who had planned on asking Kaname on a date, walked over to him as he gave Yuki his books to hold, so he could pick her up bridle style.

"Um...Kaname-senpai?" she asked nervously.

Kaname stood up with Yuki in his arms and turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked

She looked down at her feet and mumbled

"Never mind. Will Yuki-sama be OK?"

He looked at her with shocked eyes before he answered her a little dazed.

"She should be fine with in the next few hours. Why do you care?"

She blushed and looked away saying

"She's been helping me with some private stuff and I'm just worried for her."

Kaname was about to correct her lie when he felt Yuki poke him on the shoulder. Looking down at her he saw that her eyes were dazed and wild.

"Kaname-sama? Why are there so many of you in one place? It HAS to be really crowded."

Kaname looked at her with worry clearly showing in his poster.

"Uh...Yuki there's only one of me."

Yuki looked at him like he was the one who was crazy.

"No. There's more than one of you."

"I only wish that was true." one of the Day Class students said.

Kaname started walking towards the school as he said to Yuki

"If there was more than one of me, then I wouldn't have to worry about going to class. And I could spend as much time with you as possible."

No one said anything since they all thought that he was trying to see how far gone she was. Which wasn't true at all, he really meant it.

Yuki looked up at him and said

"I don't think I'll like more than one of you. I wouldn't be able to tell which one was MY Kaname," she whispered the last part so only he could hear.

Kaname chuckled and continued on his way to the infirmary.

When he was finally there he set her down on the bench and went to close the door. When the door closed Kaname walked over to the sink so he could grab a cloth. Once he had it a little damp, he walked back over to the girl who had been silently watching him.

He got on his knees and started cleaning up her blood that had made it down to her ankle. When he got to the open wound on her knee he gently dabbed the cloth around the wound before he bent down and lightly kissed it. The wound healed instantly when his lips touched it.

Yui giggled when he kissed her knee again for good measure. Kaname then looked up at her to find that her eyes were still dazed and wild. He gently stood up and kissed her forehead, his lips lingered there, as he made sure to let his healing powers work. When he pulled away he saw that Yuki's eyes weren't wild or dazed any longer.

"How are you feeling Yuki?" he asked

Yuki hugged him gently around his waist when he had stood up.

"I'm feeling better Kaname-sama. Thank you very much."

Kaname hugged her back and got down on his knees so that they were at eye level with each other.

"Your very welcome Yuki."

Suddenly both the Headmaster and Zero ran through the door, looking very worried. Once Zero's eyes landed on Kaname in front of Yuki, he yelled

"What did you do to Yuki Kuran?!"

Yuki gasped and threw her arms around Kaname's neck as if she could protect him from the hurtful words Zero had said.

"How rude Zero!" Yuki yelled "YOU are the reason I was hurt in the first place. Kaname had carried me here and healed me. Both my knee and my head. He hadn't been the cause as to why I was hurt in the first place! If you had been on time for your duties the girls would've never run me over like road kill! You take that back what you said about Kaname NOW!" Yuki screamed, hugging Kaname tighter around the neck.

Kaname wasn't having a hard time breathing at all like what most people would've thought. But he was having trouble hiding that what Yuki was doing to his neck was pleasurable, not painful in any way. The reason why was because a vampire's neck was the very most erogenous part of a vampire's body. And it was getting hard for him to concentrate, knowing that the Headmaster knew what he was feeling. And that thought alone was enough to make him embarrassed.

Considering the fact that the Headmaster was smirking at him.

Zero shook his head and said completely oblivious, along with Yuki to what was happening to Kaname's body.

"No! I will NOT take back what I said. He's a vampire so he could've easily hurt you!"

Yuki hugged Kaname tighter and buried her head in his neck and pointed at Zero with her right hand and cried

"Dad! Make Zero take it back!"

Kaien looked at Zero and said

"Please just take it back so we can get on with life..."

Zero looked down at his feet and sighed knowing that Yuki didn't have that much time with Kaname anyway. It was wrong of him to insult Kuran while knowing that the two people in front of him had no idea that they weren't going to ever see each other again.

"I'm sorry Lord Kaname, that was wrong of me," Zero said as he bowed down to him.

NOW Kaname was having trouble breathing. Kaname pushed Yuki off of him and quickly ran over to Zero.

"Stand up, Stand up!" he yelled panicked

He even went as far to HELPING Zero to stand up. Zero was laughing at Kaname's reaction and was having to hold his stomach.

"What you're not used to me being nice are you?!" Zero laughed

But Kaname didn't care that he was being laughed at being Kiryu, all that mattered in his mind was that the end of the world was just avoided. Kaname walked back over to Yuki and sat on a chair in front of her, taking deep breaths as if he had witnessed the unthinkable.

Which to him he did.

Yuki giggled when as looked back at Kaname.

"What? Has the end of the world been avoided Kaname-sama?"

Kaname nodded without thinking. And that caused now all three to laugh at him. Well, Yuki wasn't laughing she was giggling.

That didn't count.

Once they settled down Kaien asked Kaname

"Kaname would you please go to class. And thank you for helping Yuki."

Kaname nodded standing up, he picked up his books that Yuki was offering him and he said

"You're welcome, Headmaster. And thank you for holding my books Yuki." he then turned to Zero and warned, "Bow to me again and I WILL kill you."

Then he was gone. Zero was chuckling despite himself.

Yuki looked over at the two of them and asked

"What did you guys want to talk to me about?"

Zero and the Headmaster sat in front of her on the bench Kaname had been on moments before.

"Well, we are going on a three-week vacation in Tokyo. You do remember Kagome-chun right?"

Yuki squealed as she yelled excitedly

"It's been forever since I talked to her!"

Flashback: Yuki and the Headmaster were on vacation in Tokyo before Zero had joined them. And they had decided to visit the Higurashi Shrine.

Yuki ran up the steps and threw her hands up in the air excitedly as she had beaten the Headmaster.

"I win! I win!"

Gramps looked up from his sweeping and saw Yuki bouncing up and down.

'More visitors...' he thought as he let Sarah take this one.

(Sarah is Mrs. Higurashi)

"Hello." she said kindly at Yuki who had stopped bouncing when she saw her coming.

Shyly Yuki blushed and interwind her fingers behind her back. Rocking back and forth on her heels she quietly said

"Hello, I'm Yuki."

The Headmaster climbed up the rest of the stairs and when he saw Sarah he extended his hand in greeting

"Hello I'm Cross Kaien and this is my adoptive daughter Yuki."

Sarah shook his hand and then Yuki's.

"I'm Higurashi Sarah and it's nice to meet you. Would you like to meet my daughter Yuki?" Sarah asked

Yuki nodded and Mrs. Higurashi called for Kagome. Kagome came running and once she saw Yuki and Yuki saw her they became fast friends.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and you are?"

"I'm Yuki." Yuki introduced herself.

Kagome grabbed Yuki's hand in her's and asked

"Will you be my best friend?"

Yuki nodded and Kagome started showing her Shrine off to Yuki.

They had spent the rest of their vacation with Kagome.

End of flashback:

"I miss her..."

"Yes well, we'll be staying with her for the time we're staying there."

Yuki beamed as she asked

"Can Kaname-sama come?" she asked so hopefully that it almost broke Zero's, heart.

The Headmaster shook his head and said

"I'm sorry Yuki. But I'm afraid that Kaname can't come. While we're away we need him here to keep everything under control."

Yuki's mood fell to rock bottom and she looked down at the ground with sad eye's as she said

"All right. But I can tell him right?!" Yuki perked up

The Headmaster thought sadly

'It's the least you can do for her before you pull them apart.'

"Of course you can tell him but we leave tomorrow afternoon, so you need to pack your bags tonight."

"OK!" Yuki yelled as she ran out the doors to find Kaname.

Zero sighed sadly as he said

"I hope we're doing the right thing in not telling her while we're here..."

Kaien looked at him and mumbled

"I know, me too."

(=*******************=)

Yuki ran to Kaname's classroom and took a deep breath before knocking and opening the door.

All eyes turned on her as she walked over to Toga and stood in front of his desk.

"Hi, Toga Sensai, can I have Kaname-sama for a min.?"

Toga looked at her and said

"Class is almost over so you can have him for the rest of the night if you wish."

Yuki nodded her thanks as she turned and waved Kaname down.

"Kaname-sama get your books, your needed."

Kaname raised an eyebrow as he grabbed his books and started walking down the stairs.

Once he made it down, Yuki bow to Toga and apologized for interrupting his class. Toga waved her off as she led Kaname outside.

When they were out of view from the Night Class and in the forest, Yuki turned around and threw her arms around Kaname and started crying.

"I'm going to be away from the Adacamy for 3 weeks!*Sob*"

Kaname had dropped his books when Yuki hugged him so he was able to pull her close to him and ask

"Are you going on vacation or something?"

Yuki hugged him tighter and sobbed

"We are going to Tokyo to visit Kagome-chun for a vacation!"

Kaname didn't understand why she was so upset so he asked her.

"If you're going to see your friend then shouldn't you be happy?"

Yuki shook her head as she said, her voice muffled by his chest

"I asked the Headmaster if you can come to but he said you're needed here! And I really wanted you to come!"

Kaname hugged her sadly as he said

"I'm only a call away..."

"I know." Yuki said "But I'm going to miss you. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon, and you know I might not see you again."

And neither of them knew how right she was.

(=********************=)

Author's Note: Hi! I hope you like it please review!


	2. Hold the phone Naraku!

Sum: Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends, and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!

Author's Note: I'm told by my sister that this was really emotional. But I know that later on, it'll be really funny when vampire meats demons. So bear with me.

Chapter 2: Hold the phone Naraku!

Kagome woke up to find Sango and Miroku still asleep. Which wasn't surprising since it WAS midnight. She looked down in her arms to try and find Shippo but he wasn't there. When he left he must have woke her up. Getting out of her sleeping bag, Kagome looked around for Shippo. She stopped when she was about to completely wake up.

'He's probably using the bathroom.' she thought and so she got back under and decided to doze until Shippo got back.

Inuyasha jumped down in front of her and poked her in the shoulder, stopping her from going back to sleep. Kagome looked up at the dog demon and whispered

"What is it Inuyasha...?"

He looked down at her with intence golden eyes. And nudged her with his hand.

"Shippo is with Sango Kagome."

Kagome grabbed his hand and used it to help herself sit up. Inuyasha helped along the way and said once she was sitting up.

"He had a nightmare that Sango-chun died so he went over to her."

Kagome rubbed her eye's with the palm of her hands and looked over at Sango and saw that she had completely missed Shippo and Kirara tucked up in her arms.

Hurt that Shippo didn't wake her up again, Kagome looked over at the huayno in front of her and said

"Thanks for letting me know Inu-*yawn* Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her, concerned that she wasn't getting any sleep. Because Shippo's been having nightmares either about Kirara, Miroku, Sango or even HIM dead or dying. And he had gone to all he saw die in his nightmares. Even though Kagome was there for him, he went away from her and towards who had died. He even went to Inuyasha one night and BEGGED to cuddle him, he had freaked him out so much that he let him stay with him in the tree.

But every single time he woke Kagome up, and Kagome would think that he went to use the bathroom and would stay awake until he would come back. He wouldn't come back until morning, and she would be too exhausted to keep up with the group. But by some miracle, she did, without any help too.

And Inuyasha had had enough.

"Go to sleep Kagome."

Kagome nodded and laid back down, Inuyasha sat next to her and made sure she went to sleep. When he heard her breathing even out he sighed in relief and jumped back up to his tree branch.

But Kagome didn't have a restful sleep. She kept tossing and turning. And Inuyasha didn't know what to do for her.

(=*********************=)

The next morning Kagome was like the walking dead again. Sango looked at her and asked

"Kagome-chun did you not sleep again?"

Kagome shook her head as she finished packing up every thing after breakfast.

"Lady Kagome, I fear that if you keep this up that you won't be able to defend yourself against a demon," Miroku warned.

Inuyasha dropped down in front of Kagome, blocking her from their view and he yelled

"Hey! Stop picking on her Monk! Shippo for that last week has been having nightmares about one of us dying and he runs off to who he saw die. And he doesn't care about waking Kagome up or not. And she gets so worried about him that she stays up and waits for him. He doesn't go back to her until morning and that means Kagome didn't sleep. So back off!"

Miroku raised his hands in surrender and said calmly

"I was just warning her Inuyasha. There's no need to bit my head off."

Inuyasha snarled at him and turned to Kagome who was leaning against the tree next to her with her eyes slowly closing.

He poked her, and she jerked awake. He then stood up and yelled

"Let's move out!"

Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulder and watched as Kagome struggled to get up. Inuyasha looked at her and grabbed her by the shoulders and helped her to stand straight. When she went for her bag Inuyasha picked it up before she got it and put it on his back. When she reached for it, he growled and started walking over to the Monk.

He dropped her bag on his shoulders and said warningly

"Don't go through her stuff."

Before he went back over to Kagome. He turned his back to her and got on his knees.

"Get on." he ordered her.

Kagome didn't fight him as she got on his back. When she was settled Inuyasha stood up and started towards the road.

A few miles in their day Inuyasha was WAY front of the group with Kagome still on his back fast asleep. He was going up the hill when he looked up and saw Kikyo (AKA Bitch face AN) in the middle of the road, facing to the side on the right as if she was expecting him to come on that side. Inuyasha slowly retreated down the path he came thinking

'If she saw me with Kagome asleep on my back then that would be a VERY awkward situation for ME. And she'll wake Kagome up so bad idea.'

Inuyasha turned around and jumped down the hill. Accedntly waking Kagome up. Kagome sensed Kikyo's aura slowly move away from them and that was when she realized that Inuyasha was moving way from the dead priestess.

Once Inuyasha made it to the group he said

"So let's go back to that other road we passed and go that way to the village."

"Why?" Shippo asked

"He wants to go around Kikyo..." Kagome said sleepily

Miroku nodded and without any thought as to why, as he started to go the way Inuyasha wanted to go. Sango, on the other hand, was confused, but before she could ask a question as to why they were going around her, Miroku grabbed her hand and they went back the way they came.

They came around on the other road and if they looked to the right they could see Lady Kikyo. She was now stomping her feet in impatience. They watched as her soul stealers came back, and her face lighted up and then fell when there was no Inuyasha in coming.

"I can't believe were going around her," Sango said sleepily.

Shippo nodded on her shoulder and said

"Inuyasha is just being smart this time."

Inuyasha looked back at him and glared. Making Shippo shrink back to Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome after a few hours wanted to walk by herself and so Inuyasha let her. When they came over a hill Inuyasha looked up and saw Kikyo again. But this time she saw him since there was no other road or trees around them. He would be VERY hard to miss in the middle of nowhere. NOT!

He turned and quickly started to head the other way as if he never saw her.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled at him.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku watched as he just kept walking as if he never heard her.

"Well, this is new," Miroku said as he watched Kikyo get mad ways off.

"You're telling me?" Sango asked as she followed him with Kagome and Shippo.

Miroku waved kindly at Kikyo with a smile on his face and followed them.

Kagome was too sleepy to feel any emotion or care as to why Inuyasha was avoiding her, so she just followed without a word.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, knew the next time he saw Kikyo he was in big trouble.

(=******************=)

It was midday when they decide to rest and have lunch. But before anyone could sit down, Naraku appeared.

They all aimed their weapons at him, as he said

"Hello, my friends. Having fun avoiding Kikyo Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eye's and said

"In the future, I will be in big trouble with her."

Something tickled Kagome when she heard the word 'future' but she shrugged and focused back on Naraku.

"But one day Inuyasha I will rule the future-"

"AAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" Kagome screamed in alerm

"The future!" She yelled and started to run towards The Bone Eater's Well.

"Hey! I was in the middle of something here!" Naraku yelled after her.

"Hold the phone Naraku! I'll pick it the next time we meet!" She yelled back as she ran faster.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her.

He caught up to her easily and put her on his back and they went running towards The Well.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got on Kirara and followed them.

Naraku stood there dumb-fumbled as he asked the air around him

"What's a 'Phone'?"

(=*****************=)

It took them 3 hours to get to the Well, when it was in sight Inuyasha jumped down it.

When they were on the other side he jumped to the front door, noticing that the Shine was sparkly clean.

Kagome jumped off his back and ran inside.

"Are they here?!" She yelled

Mrs. Higurashi looked up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, they'll get here in three days."

Inuyasha was breathing heavily with his hands on his knees. He looked up at Kagome and asked out of breath

"Who? What? When? And where?"

Mrs. Higurashi giggled as Kagome gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry for pushing you like that Inuyasha, I thought a friend of mine was coming today to stay for a few weeks. It is alright I stay for a week or two right?"

Inuyasha got on his knees and covered his hands with his face, and said

"Does that mean you'll get (Deep breath) some sleep?"

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi smiled at how he cared so much lately.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'll be getting some sleep."

He stood up and looked at the ladies in front of him.

"Then you can stay as long as you promise me not to just start running like a maniac towards The Well when we're in battle next time."

Kagome laughed and promised him as Inuyasha walked back to The Well House, and disappeared.

She then turned to her Mom and said

"I can't wait for Yuki to get here!"

(=*****************=)

Inuyasha climbed out of the Well and slumped over the edge and took LOTS of deep breaths like a dog panting to cool himself down.

"Was Lady Kagome alright Inuyasha?" Miroku asked sweetly

Inuyasha just nodded and rolled so he was laying down on the cool grass.

"Why was she in such a rush?" Sango asked him

"Yeah?" Shippo added, "She never gets like that."

Inuyasha start panting for real this time as he said

"Some sort of Family-Get-Together she was afraid to be late for."

"OHH!" they drawled out

"How long will she be gone?" Shippo asked

"2 weeks at least."

"WHAT!"

(=***************=)

Yuki was hugging Kaname tightly as she cried into his shoulder. Kaname held her tightly and said

"It's OK Yuki. You'll see me again when you get back from vacation. So why do you cry?"

Yuki sobbed "I'm just going to miss you Kaname."

Kaname rubbed her back soothingly and looked at the Headmaster who was looking on with Zero, sadness riddled their eyes. He narrowed his eyes and thought

'What what are you up to?'

"Yuki, you know you can call me when ever you need to right?"

Yuki nodded but held on to him tighter. Zero and the Headmaster watched as she refused to let Kaname go.

"You know, she's never been away from him has she?" Zero asked

The Headmaster nodded and said

"He was her first memory, and going away from him scares her. But I don't know why she just can let him go."

Zero glared at him and accused

"You mean when she probably WON'T see him again in her life right? And they don't even know it!" he hissed at him with venom before going in the car.

The Headmaster sighed sadly and called out to Yuki, who's crying had gotten worse when Takuma came to try and calm her down since the whole Night Class came to say Goodbye.

"You'll see everyone again pretty some Yuki-Chun." he said soothingly.

"YUKI!" the Headmaster called out.

He watched as she turned her head to looked at him with teary eyes.

"Time to go! Or we'll be late!"

Yuki held Kaname tightly before releasing him. She then gave a hug to each of the Night Class students and then gave Kaname one last hug.

"See you soon Kaname..."

And then she ran in the car.

When the car started to leave Yuki rolled down her window and waved at her Night Class friends.

"See you later!" she yelled

'Or not...' Zero thought sadly

Kaname waved at her with a charming smile on his face as he yelled at her

"Smile for me Yuki!"

And so she did, she smiled the brightest smile she could muster up.

'For Kaname...' she thought as Kanane waved back at her.

(=*****************=)

Author's Note: Hi! Please tell me what you think! I know it's sounding a little sad but it's a happy story.

Review!


	3. Finances?

Sum: Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends, and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!

Author's Note: OK. 'Guest' I got your review and yes I know that Kaname and Yuki are brother and sister. I even did a background check on them. So I know there story. BUT! Congrats on being the first to review! Hope you all enjoy!

Doesn't the songs "A thousand years" and "Stick With You" go with Kaname and Yuki?

Chapter 3: Finances?

Yuki sat in the car, her head against the window as she watched the other cars fly by them. They had, on the highway, gotten a flat tire, and was now pulled over to fix it.

They were in Tokyu!

And got a flat tire, from a nail on the road. Now they were going to be late, and it was all Kaien and Zero's fault.

"Hurry up!" Yuki yelled at Zero and the Headmaster "We are as late as it is!"

Zero glared at her and walked over to the opened window and asked

"Why are you so snappy today Yuki?"

She crossed her arms and growled

"We are late and it's all your guy's fault!"

"HEY!" the Headmaster yelled, "How is it our fault?!"

She glared at him and put her nose up in the air

"You took me away from Kaname! And as punishment, Kaname told a vampire to put a nail on the road! And someone who is as good as a driver can get, just HAPPENED to hit it!"

Zero rolled his eyes and corrected her

"You know that Kaname didn't have a vampire put a nail on the highway. So why say that he did?"

She sniffed and crawled back over to her window.

"Becuase it makes me feel better, to blame someone like you guys," she whispered sadly. "Not everyone likes surprise visits to Tokyu..."

Zero rolled his eyes again and went back over to help the head master.

"I just don't get why she's so, (Sigh) upset about leaving Kaname." the Headmaster whispered.

Zero growled at him and snarled "I want to KILL you and Sarah for being so dumb!"

Zero then stood up and placed to useless tire in the trunk with the other tools. Once they were in their proper place, Zero went back in the passenger seat. Kaien sighed heavily and got back in the car, plugging in the car keys they went back on their way.

(=*******************=)

Kagome sat on the couch wearing her yellow summer dress. Moma, Souta, and Gramps were sitting still, as calm as can be.

But she couldn't SIT still...

She felt like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha...

Kagome remembered when Inuyasha carried her on his back, trying to make her stay asleep.

'He's been so NICE. And it scares me.' Kagome thought, hearing the phone ring she jumped up and answered it.

"Hi, this is the Higurashi Shine, how many I help you today?" she asked nicely.

"Wow, I didn't know that someone could sound so-so KIND on the phone." she heard a man say.

In the background, she heard a girl say

"Give me that Zero!"

The there was a girl on the phone.

"Hi, Kagome! This is Yuki."

A smile spread across her face as she squealed

"Hi! How have you been?! Where are you?! Why are you guys late?!"

Mama Higurashi chuckled warmly as she watched her.

Yuki said

" I've been better. We are 15 mins away. And we are late because the Headmaster hit a nail on the highway."

Kagome raised her eye brow and asked

"How did he hit a nail on the Highway?"

Now Souta and Gramps were looking at her with curious eyes. All a sudden Kagome faced the phone away from her ear painfully as now everyone in the room could hear Yuki yelling

"I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THE SAME THING! HOW WE HIT THE NAIL AND NOT THE PERSON INFRONT OF US! YOU WOULD THINK THE WORLD'S WORSET DRIVER COULD ADOIVED IT WITHOUT EVEN TRYING! NOW WE ARE LATE BECAUSE OF ZERO AND THE HEADMASTER TAKING FOREVER!"

Kagome was rubbing her ear painfully as she moved the phone back to it.

"So you're not having a good day are you?" she asked

Kagome heard Yuki crying and immediately changed her question

"Hey, why are you crying? Are you alright?"

Everyone looked at her with intense eyes again as she talked to Yuki.

"Hey, sis. Why is Yuki crying?"

Souta never meet Yuki, while Zero never met any of them. So Kagome didn't really care to talk to Zero or Souta right at that moment so she ignored him.

"I-I just *Sniff* miss someone that's all."

"Well I miss someone to, but I don't really need to wait long."

Sarah looked at her daughter and wondered if she was talking about Inuyasha or Yuki. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and everyone heard Yuki clearly say

"And we're here!"

They all turned to the window and saw a smiling Yuki waving at the window. Squealing in joy, Kagome hanged up the phone and ran to open the door. Yuki and Kagome squealed in unison as they hugged each other, bo=ounceing up and down while they were at it.

Zero walked passed them with his fingers in his ears.

"Who know girls could be so loud!" Zero yelled to just be heard by the others.

Sarah brought her hand up to her mouth as she giggled.

"Hi, you must be Kiryu, Zero. I'm Sarah and this is Gramps, Souta and-"

"MEOW!"

She smiled warmly as she said, "And that Bouyo."

Zero rolled his eye's as the girls started talking over time.

"NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!" he screamed so the girls were aware of the other people in the room.

They stopped and looked at him dumbly, and Zero breathed a sigh of relief at the silence. Removing his fingers out of his ears Zero said again, nicely this time.

"It's good to meet you all. The Headmaster should be up in a min. or two."

"Thank you Zero-Chun," Mama said

Yuki smiled as she ran and hugged Mrs. Higurashi.

"It's so good to see you all again." she breathed happily.

"You aren't going to be happy to see them when you know," Zero whispered to himself as the Headmaster came in with the suit cases.

Yuki looked at Souta who was gawking at her with his mouth wide open. Her smiled brightened as she said to him

"Souta! You're way bigger than the last time I saw you!"

He tilted his head to the side and asked

"But I never meet you before. How could you remember me if we never met?"

Yuki smiled and bent down to hugged him as she said

"I met you when you were 3 weeks old. You were so small, I was scared to hold you because I thought I might drop you."

Souta hugged her back and opened his mouth to say something, but everyone was interrupted as Grandpa did his famous move on Zero. He threw those papers at Zero and yelled

"BE GONE DEMON!"

Zero flinched in pain as they watched as steam came from the papers. Zero pulled the Sutras off of his face and handed them back to the old man.

"You're going to have to do better than that Gramps if you want to get rid of me."

They all looked at the burn mark on his cheek and Yuki pipped in

"Yeah! You need something stronger to take Zero down."

Gramps looked at them before going out the front door mumbling

"Need something stronger, huh. I'll just get Inuyasha to kill him for me."

Kagome and Souta froze as he mentioned Inuyasha. Yuki looked down at Souta and asked

"Who's In-Inuyasha?" she tried out his name, tuff on the tongue at first.

"No one you need to worry yourself with!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed Yuki's suit case and then her arm, dragging her up the stairs to show Yuki that they were room mates.

Souta grabbed Zero's hand and told him to take his suit case. When Zero had it, Souta showed him his room, Zero and Souta were room mates.

Now that the Headmaster and Mrs. Higurashi were alone, they walked over to each other and embraced.

"Oh how I missed you Kaien..." breathed Sarah

The Headmaster kissed her head and said

"I missed you to Sarah..."

(=********************=)

Kagome opened her door and looked at how much her own room changed. Her pink bed was in the same place while her desk was moved. In place of her desk, was Yuki bed. Yuki's bed just had plain covers, and sheets, nothing special.

Yet.

Her desk was moved to the doors right, while another desk was on its left. One for Kagome and one for Yuki. All of Kagome's other stuff was in the closet. Her dresser was under the window and the bottom two drawers were empty for Yuki's clothes.

Yuki looked around and asked

"Why are their 2 desks when I'm just going to be staying for a few weeks?"

Kagome and Yuki looked at each other but Kagome just shrugged

"Mama wanted me to empty out two of my drawers so you can have a place for your clothes, but she never told me about the desks."

Yuki placed her hands on her hips and said

"I wonder what they're up to."

Kagome agreed.

(=********************=)

Zero sat on the bed that would forever be his until he left this place. He had a blue comforter and blue pillows. His bed was a teens storage bed which meant he had drawers to put his stuff in. Souta's bed was right across for his and his bed was a lime green color. He had a computer and desk at the bottom of his bed with a trunk full of toys by the door. Zero to had a very cool computer and desk at the end of his bed as well. He also had a trunk, that looked very rustic.

Souta was currently sitting on his bed watching as Zero examined their room.

"You know that-that THEY are going to get married right?" Souta asked and Zero nodded.

"Does Yuki know?"

Zero looked at him and asked

"Does Kagome know?"

Both shook their heads and said

"Neither knows..."

(=*******************=)

Kaname sat awake on his bed, he just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. Sighing Kaname picked up his phone and hit speed dial. Looking through her found Yuki's number, but before he could press it, his gentleman side of his brain stopped him.

"What are you doing? Don't disturb Yuki when she's finally seeing her childhood best friend!"

But the other side said.

"Yes, what are you doing listening to the goodie two shoes. Somethings wrong! Hit the damn button!"

Kaname's brain was having a mental war with himself until finally, Kaname dialed her number.

(=****************=)

Yuki just sat down at the dinner table when her phone rang. Everyone watched as she pulled it out of her pocket, and as she smiled a bright smile and said excitedly

"It's Kaname!"

Zero groaned and asked

"It's 6:30 P.M., isn't supposed to be sleeping for another few hours?"

Yuki shrugged and pushed the chair back, standing she answered the phone saying

"Hi, Kaname! Zero just asked why you were up so early."

Everyone heard a pause and then watched as she smiled.

"Sorry Yuki, I just couldn't sleep. Worrying if you're OK or not is a tuff job you know."

Yuki's smile widened as she said happily sitting back down.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me Kaname. Even if I was a crying wreck when we were leaving."

Kaname chuckled warmly and said

"I just have this feeling that something's wrong."

Yuki made a face and everyone knew that she was upset about something.

"Why?"

Kaname shrugged and said yawning

"I *Yawn* don't know. All I *Yawn* know is that somethings not right."

Yuki started to cooed over the phone, making Zero and Souta give her a disgusted look.

"Aaaawwww... you're sleepy! Well, that just goes to show that staying up for 3 days and nights just isn't good for you kitten."

Gramps, Kaien, Souta, and Zero all spat out their drinks and yelled

"KITTEN?!"

Kagome and Sarah then gave the bots a look of disgust as there was now different drinks all over the table.

"Thank goodness I didn't put the food on yet!" Yelled Sarah, disgust made her voice menacing.

The boys apologized and started to pick up there mess.

Kaname heard every word said on the other side and smiled

"Kitten huh?"

Yuki smiled

"Yes, Kitten."

Zero snickered

"Looks like Kaname doesn't like being called a baby animal..."

Kaname whispered to her

"Don't tell Zero or the Headmaster this but that's kinda cute."

Yuki squealed and said happily

"So I can call you 'Kitten'?"

Zero faced planted on the tabled. Souta rubbed his back soothingly and said

"It's OK Zero, Kaname-Kun is probably just saying that she can call him that so he doesn't embarrass her."

Zero sat back in his seat with everyone else. Mrs. Higurashi placed the food on the table and gave Yuki a look that said

"Time to eat. Put the phone up, sweet heart."

Yuki frowned and told Kaname

"I'm sorry Kaname but I have to go, time to eat and no phones on the table..."

Kaname sighed and said

"If any goes wrong you'll call me right?"

Yuki nodded and said

"Right. You get some sleep OK?"

"OK, Yuki. Goodnight."

Yuki smiled and said

"Good morning."

And she hung up.

"Aren't you supposed to say 'Goodnight'?" Kagome asked

Yuki shook her head and said

"It's an inside joke."

"Oh..." Kagome drawled out.

"Well can we start?" Souta asked.

Sarah sat down next to Kaien and said

"We have something to tell you first."

Yuki and Kagome leaned forward and asked at the same time

"What is it?"

Kaien smiled and said happily as he rested his arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"We're getting married!"

(=******************=)

Author's Note: Please review!

Stories: Outcasts Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki

What Will He Think of Me? VK Kaname/Yuki

What if? VK Kaname/Yuki

Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki


	4. Necessary Evil

Sum: Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends, and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!

Author's Note: Reviewers are loved, and so are the reviews!

Chapter 4: Necessary Evil...

Yuki sat still on her chair, while Kagome stopped breathing. Yuki slowly opened her mouth and then closed it. Kagome stared at them and asked quietly

"Ho-When did this happen?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled happily and said

"Oh... about 3 years or so."

Yuki choked on air as she whispered harshly

"3 years?!"

Zero nodded and told her

"The Headmaster didn't tell you at the Academy, because both, he and Sarah were afraid you'd run away. So we came on vacation so you couldn't run away."

Yuki turned towards him and yelled, red faced

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

Zero shrugged and said uncommitted

"Not my place..."

Kagome stood up and asked calmly

"So who's moving where?"

Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter, glad she was taking it calmly.

"They are moving here, that way you can continue to go and adventure. Besides, the Academy wouldn't be safe for us."

Yuki stood and asked

"What?!"

Kaien looked up at her and told her

"I would still have the Adacemey but I will communicate with Toga and Kaname by video feed, of course out stuff is being moved here as we speak."

"So Kaname knew?" Yuki asked heart broken

Zero shook his head and said

"No. Kuran has no idea whats going on. Toga and the Hunters Association are moving the boxes in the morning. Underneath Kuran's little nose."

Yuki looked at Souta and Gramps, they looked away from her.

'They knew and didn't bother to tell Kagome and me...' Yuki thought sadly, but that's when it hit her.

Yuki turned on the Headmaster and Zero and accused, as bright as a tomato.

"THAT'S WHY YOU TOLD ME WE WERE GOING ON VACATION THE DAY BEFORE WE LEFT! AND THIS IS ALSO WHY YOU DIDN'T LET KANAME COME! YOU DIDN'T WANT HIM TO TAKE ME AWAY!"

Yuki took a step back away from everyone but Kagome.

"AND THIS IS WHY KAGOME HAS TWO DESKS IN HER ROOM BECAUSE NOW IT'S OUR ROOM!"

Mrs. Higurashi stood up and said calmly

"Yuki dear-"

Yuki back away from them and whispered heatedly

"DON'T, Yuki dear me..." she whispered it with such venom that Sarah gasped, frightened.

The Headmaster stood up and yelled at Yuki

"Yuki you have gone far enough! Say you're sorry to your soon to be step-mom!"

Yuki narrowed her eye's and threatened him.

"You don't think I've gone far enough... You all have ruined MY life... You guys didn't even ask my opinion. You just pulled me away from EVERYTHING I know... So forgive me when I say this... But I don't know who I can trust... Headmaster, Kaien Cross..."

Yuki then turned and stomped up the stairs to both now HER'S and Kagome's room. They all heard the door SLAM as then something crashed. Kagome just stood there, her bangs covering her eyes. Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Kagome flinched and pulled away. Sarah pulled her hand back and asked hurt.

"Are you going to be OK?"

Kagome started shaking and whispered,

"I feel,"

"You feel what?" Souta asked slowly.

Kagome snapped her head up and everyone gasped as they saw the hatred that glowed in her eyes.

"I feel betrayed."

"Kagome?" asked Kaien, but Kagome just turned around.

Towards the door.

And her yellow backpack.

"I need some air," Kagome whispered.

Gramps stood up and yelled

"You mean you're going to go and kill more demons! And have your friends there help you calm down!"

Kagome kept walking towards the door, tears going down her face. Mrs. Higurashi went to her and turned her towards them. She gasped as she saw the hurt and betrayal written on her crying face.

"Please," Kagome pleaded "Let me have some time to myself..."

Sarah nodded and Kagome grabbed her Bow and Arrows, then her big bag. Sobbing silently, Kagome left the house and ran towards the Bone Eater's Well. Jumping down it, she fell through time, when she finally landed on the cold ground on the other side. She placed her yellow bag down and held her bow in her hand as she slid down the wall. Kagome brought her knees up towards her chest and buried her head in them. Crying deeply, Kagome didn't hear Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku's voices.

"Kagome?!" Sango called down "Are you alright?!"

Miroku leaned over and called out

"Lady Kagome can you hear us?!"

Sango slapped him and Miroku yelped

"I didn't touch you!"

"Yeah! But she can hear us, idiot!"

Inuyasha had his arms in his long sleeve's as he looked down at her. He could smell her tears as he yelled

"Hey wrench, I'm coming down!"

Sango was about to slap Inuyasha for calling Kagome wrench when Miroku stopped her. Sango looked at him and yelled

"Why you-"

"Listen..." Miroku told her and they listened.

They heard Kagome laughing, and then crying and then sobbing. Inuyasha gently jumped down, landing in front of the crying girl. Inuyasha sat cross legged in front of her and tilted his head to the side, making his ears flop to the side in a cute fashion.

"Hey..." he whispered and nudged her with his foot.

Sango and Miroku watch quietly as Kagome looked up at the dog demon.

"Do you think we should give them some privacy?" Sango asked Miroku quietly.

Miroku nodded and pulled her way from the Well top. They went to the end of the clearing and sat down. Sango leaned against his shoulder, and Miroku wrapped his right arm around her waist, but when it started to go down, Sango grabbed it and placed it back on her waist.

"Bad Monk..." she said tiredly as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Miroku sighed and didn't move a muscle.

'This is close enough for now...' he thought as he looked back over at the Well.

(=*********************=)

Inuyasha nudged his foot against her's and inched closer.

"Wrench, you're killing me whats wrong?" Inuyasha growled, confused.

Kagome suddenly launched herself into his arms. Making Inuyasha yelp in surprise, as he fell on his back. With Kagome in his arms, on top of him, and crying.

'How is the Well this fucking wide?' Inuyasha thought as he patted Kagome's back awkwardly.

Inuyasha sat up and leaned against the wall, he made Kagome more comfortable as he asked again, nicely this time.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Mama has been seeing my childhood best friends Dad for 3 years! Now she and her Dad finally tell both me and Yuki!"

"Your friend?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said

"If they just now told you and your friend. I don't see the problem."

"Their getting married!"

Inuyasha froze and asked

"You mean they have been seeing each other for 3 years, and are getting married, but JUST told you and this Yuki girl that they have been seeing each other and are getting hitched?"

Kagome nodded and cursed

"That is FUCKING MESSED UP!" he yelled. His voice echoing up and out of the Well.

Sango and Miroku looked at the Well and then at each other. Shrugging they went back to dozing.

Kagome laughed and said

"But that isn't the worse part. You see, just so I can come here and kill Naraku, Yuki has to move with us."

"Whats wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked tilting his head to the side again.

Kagome giggled and looked up at him, gently pulling his ear down Kagome whispered

"Yuki was taken to my home so she couldn't run away, that way when they told her she couldn't leave because she would get lost. She calms that they ruined her life. She had a sweet heart over where she came from, and Zero, her adoptive brother, and her "Father" didn't know. And they pulled her away from him. Never to see each other again."

Inuyasha's head shot up and he yelled

"Not right!"

Kagome started crying again and said

"Yup, not right that they're doing this to us."

(=****************=)

Yuki stomped up the stairs and slammed the door closed to her and Kagome's room. Without looking Yuki tripped over her suit case, making a big CRASH sound. Sobbing Yuki just laid there as her blood fell on the pink rug under her. Her heart strings hurt as she thought of what just happened down stairs.

"I-I'm NEVER going to s-see h-him again...*Sniff*... I should've let Kaname in while I had the chance. I-I d-don't care if we live in different w-worlds anym-more..." Yuki hiccuped

There was a knock on her door and then it opened.

"What happened here?" the Headmaster asked kindly as he and Zero stepped in.

Yuki feel rage creep up in her slowing heart as she turned and screamed

"GET OUT!"

But the Headmaster and Zero just closed the door. Zero's eye's turned red but he stopped and pulled out a clothes pin and placed it on his nose. Making it to where he had to breathe out of his mouth. The Headmaster got of his heels as he reached out to touch Yuki's bleeding leg. But Yuki just scrambled out of his reach. Seething Yuki growled

"Get out... it's not like you care how I feel, or what I want. You do know that I could've steady with Yori or-"

Zero interrupted her and said rolling his eye's.

"You could've steady with Kaname. Trust me, we know. But living with a vampire wouldn't be healthy."

Yuki looked up at him, her light pink skirt getting bloody as her bleeding elbow started to get her long brown locks bloody too.

"Oh, it isn't like I don't already live with one. Oh! And by the way, were in Tokyu, I bet a lot of people will just love to be bitten by a vampire. Because I'm not giving you any more of my blood."

"ENOUGH!" Kaien yelled, his face full of anger.

"I have had, enough of this bull shit! You WILL be staying in this home! You will have a step-brother and sister, and you WILL be happy for me and Sarah!"

Yuki looked at him and growled

"And if I don't want to see your faces?"

The Headmaster stood up and grabbed Zero's wrist, pulling him towards the door with him, the Headmaster told her coldly over his shoulder.

"Don't leave this room until you get a better attitude young lady..."

Yuki tilted her head to the side and asked

"Can I leave the room to get food and water?"

"No.," the Headmaster said, "Not until you behave."

And then he shoved Zero out and slammed to door closed, Yuki then watched as the lock on the door locked its self. Her eye's widened as she realized that even if you would behave, she wouldn't be able to get out until someone came to LET her out.

Looking out the window, Yuki saw that it was finally sunset.

"N-No!" she yelled painfully as she pulled out her phone.

"P-Please pick up Kaname. Please..." Yuki begged painfully, on the verge of crying again. She was scared and already hungry, and she was already thirsty when she went down to eat. She placed the phone by her ear and she heard it ring.

"Please pick up!" she cried fearfully as her voice choked up.

When all the sudden Yuki heard the best thing in the world.

"Hello Yuki, is everything all right?" she heard Kaname asked nicely

Yuki sobbed terrified in the phone

"K-Kaname! I-I *Sob* t-the H-Headmaster he-he *sob*"

Kaname sat up in his chair in the Night Class classroom, every vampire was quiet so they could hear what was going on and so Kaname could talk on the phone.

"Take a deep breath Yuki, what happened?" he asked worriedly

Toga came in and saw Kaname on the phone and sighed. Knowing what he was about to find out.

"H-He, I'm never going to see you again because the Headmaster and Kagome's mom are getting married. The Hunter's Association is moving our things here right now! H-He said that we were going to move here! In Tokyu, he told me and Kagome this t-tonight and he locked me up in Kagome's and now my room. Saying that I can't leave unless I behave and s-stop being upset at them. He said that I couldn't eat or drink anything, and he locked me in here on the outside! Oh, K-Kaname! I-I'm so scared, what am I going to do?!"

Kaname's eyes turned red with anger, as he gripped the arm chair and window's cracked and broke as he looked Toga in the eye. Toga raised his hands in surrender s he said calmly

"We are just following the Headmaster's wishes Lord Kaname. Blame him not me, I warned him not to take that young girl away from you. But he didn't listen."

The Vampire's gasped as Kaname rose from his seat.

Aido looked at Toga and asked

"You mean Headmaster Cross has taken Yuki away from Lord Kaname?"

Toga nodded and told them.

"Yuki had no idea what was happening, and neither did Kaname. You all believed they were going on vacation in Tokyu, but they are moving there. He has the Hunter Association moving their things to Tokyu, which is already on its way, so you can't stop it. But he still intends to run the school with a video feed, talking to me and Lord Kaname."

"I seriously doubt he's in the mood to talk!" Aido yelled at him as Kaname said to Yuki over the phone

"Yuki-" but he stopped as he heard the Headmaster's voice.

"Kuran Kaname, I have taken Yuki's phone, you may not call her, you may not leave Cross Adamey to take her back if you do then it'll be a very bad idea."

There was a beeping sound that singled the end of the call. Kaname put his phone back in his pocket and appeared in front of Toga.

"What does he mean it'll be a very bad idea to go and get Yuki?"

Toga sighed and said

"He has Hunter's waiting for you."

Kaname's eye's turned back to normal, as he left the classroom. Making his way to his room Kaname thought

'Yuki, I'll get you home somehow, I promise...'

(=***************=)

Author's Note: I know it's kinda sad, but it's a happy story!

Really!

Stories:

Outcasts Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki

What if? VK Kaname/Yuki

What Will He Think of Me? VK Kaname/Yuki

Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki


	5. Going up?

Sum: Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends, and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!

Author's Note: I now realized that I can bold things so try and ignore my warning now! Not that that you guys did, only my sister.;p

 **BACK STORY : IT'S THE NORMAL VAMPIRE KNIGHT FOR YUKI AND KANAME! AND THE NORMAL INUYASHA FOR KAGOME AND INUYASHA! SO IN SHORT VK IN SEASON 1 SOMEWHERE AFTER YUKI LETS ZERO DRINK HER BLOOD. AND FOR KAGOME LIKE THE BAND OF 7... IGNORE ME NOW! KEEP IN MIND I ONLY SAW ANIME! BUT THE HEADMASTER KNEWS WHAT KANAME REALLY IS! AND THAT'S WHY HE TOOK YUKI AWAY FROM HIM! HE DOESN'T TRUST KANAME TO DO THE RIGHT THING SO HE TOOK YUKI AWAY FROM HIM! ZERO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE REALLY IS. YUKI AND KAGOME ARE 16 IN THIS! ZERO IS LIKE 20 MAYBE?!**

Chapter 5: Going up?

It had been 3 weeks since Yuki's little episode, no she didn't spend a week in her room alone with no food or water. The Headmaster had gone back and let her out and gave her dinner, and had taken care of her knee and elbow. Yuki has yet to forgive him even when he told her he was sorry and that he over reacted. To try and say sorry, he had boughten Yuki a computer that Yuki picked out herself. It was a blood red apple computer. She needed one for school anyways.

But!

She wasn't going to have it. She wouldn't forgive him. Why? She hated them all. She hated Zero, Mrs. Higurashi, Gramps, Kaien, even the fat cat. She liked Souta because she believed that he didn't know right from wrong. She loved Kagome because she too didn't know about it. But she disappeared somewhere 3 weeks ago and no one will tell her where yet.

(More like when, if you know what I mean.)

Yuki was giving back her phone but was forbidden to call Kaname. Or any of the Vampires. So you can imagine how depressed she was. When someone asked her for something, she would ignore them if she didn't like what was asked. Either she was forced into it, or they did it themselves. Yuki was having trouble sleeping and eating, so she wasn't at her healthiest when she went to school. Yuki was an outcast at Kagome's school, she didn't know why but she was. They all avoided her, all but one.

Alana.

Alana, Yuki had found out, was a Vampire who really doesn't have any contact with other Vampires besides her parents. And her parents would like to keep it that way too. So, in order not to get her in trouble, she didn't induce her to any of her "Family" members. Yuki and Alana were best friends, and they had planned a sleepover at Alana's house tonight but Yuki couldn't go because her "Dad" wanted her to download this thing that apparently Kaname had on his computer that would allow them to see and talk to each other.

So now here Yuki was, downloading this thing for her evil "Dad". Yuki was on her computer while she waited for the thing to open up when Kaien came in. He groaned when he saw her on her computer and said

"I thought I told you to download the video cam thingy?!" he yelled at Yuki.

Yuki just looked up at him and took off her blood red rose shaped hand phones and calmly told him.

"I am doing what you asked of me. But I have to wait for the file to open."

The Headmaster sighed and said

"I'm sorry I-"

Yuki put her handphones on and went back to watching youtube. He sighed and went over and looked at his laptop. And he saw that she was waiting for the file to open up. He then looked at her and saw that she was watching instructions on how to ride horses. He sighed and left. Thinking

'I just don;t get that girl anymore...'

When Yuki was sure that he was gone she looked up and sighed deeply.

'Only if I could use this to talk to Kaname...'

Yuki looked at the case and then at her computer,

'I have yet to download it...' she thought 'And I can always tell him that there was no real file.'

Yuki removed the CD and placed it her own computer. Yuki looked at the door and saw that was closed. Looking back at her computer she watched as the file quickly opened on her new computer. A button came up and asked if she would like to download. Yuki felt like crying as she hit the download button. It was taking 10 mins for it to download so Yuki pulled out her wallet that was in her pocket.

She had gotten a job at a pet store and has been working there 3 days after she had found out about that the Headmaster and Mrs. Higurashi was getting married. She had hoped to buy a plane ticket back to the Academy by herself and only that her most precious belongs and say she was having a sleep over. She got $100 a week so she had $200 so far. 3 days from now she would have $300 and she was going to stay at the job until she felt like she had enough to take care of herself. Which was going to be awhile, but now, now she could see and talk to Kaname.

A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about hearing his beautiful voice again.

'To hear his voice...' Yuki thought and then she heard a ding on her computer.

Looking up she saw that it was complete, excitement went through her body waking her up from her depressed state. She smiled grabbed the piece of paper that had Kaname's and Toga's numbers on it. The Headmaster gave her the paper trusting her to program in the numbers. Yuki typed in Kaname's number and put the paper back. She looked at the time and saw that it was 7:35 P.M.

Almost time for dinner.

Quickly Yuki took the CD out and put it in its case. She got out of everything that resembles the video feed on Kaiens computer and then closed her own computer lid. She was just in time when the Headmaster came in with a smile.

"Looks like you're done." he said

Yuki shook her head a stood up with her computer and headphones in hand and told him, lying.

"Your computer can't process the disk. It's too old, you need a new computer so it can even think about it. To make sure that the CD was working, I put it on my computer. But when the file came up, it wasn't there. So your computers to old and there was no file on the disk."

The Headmaster scratched his head confused and said

"So new computer and buy the disk at a different store?" he asked and Yuki nodded before leaving the room.

The Headmaster called after her

"Dinners ready by the way!"

"I'm not hungry!" Yuki yelled back and went in her and Kagome's room.

She locked the door and put her wireless head phones on again. She looked at her blood red bed comfort and the blood red curtains that surrounded it. They had forced her to go and get a better comfort and desk, so when Yuki saw the blood red curtains and bed sheet stuff she took it. There were black flowers that went across the bottom of the comfort and the curtains. In stead of putting the curtains on the windows, Yuki had put them around her bed so she can have privacy. they could be pulled back and forth so she could get in and out of course.

Now, Yuki had moved her new desk to the end of her bed. It was a wooden black one, really cool. It was facing so Yuki back was facing the far wall. When the desk was like that she could see the window, the door, her bed, Kagome's bad everything. So that way she could get out of anything that would make anybody suspicious.

Even though she was pretty sure Zero was.

Zero had taken her advice and had gone out drank random people's blood so Yuki didn't have him living her memories.

It was then Yuki realized it.

'I'm getting everything that reminds me of Kaname...' Yuki thought sadly but when she looked at her computer, she smiled a happy smile and sat down on her comfy red and black rolling chair. Setting down her computer on her desk Yuki opened it and pulled up the video feed system. She clicked on Kaname's number and quickly opened her drawer. Pulling out a candle or two Yuki placed them around her desk. Lightning them Yuki finally heard the ringing from her computer in her headphones. Then as she bent down to pick up a pencil she dropped on the floor she heard the last thing she thought she would never hear again.

"Hello? This is Kuran Kaname, um... hello?"

(=************************=)

Ever since Kaname had heard that he wasn't going to see Yuki ever again. Kaname had locked himself up in his room. Trying so hard to figure out s way to bring her back. He wouldn't eat, sleep or drink.

Well, anything.

Blood, water. They were all the same to him.

Time flew by and soon it was a week. Then 2. And now 3 weeks since he's been locked up in his room. When he closed the curtains to block out the light every day. It hurt his eyes. He had yet to even think about taking care of himself.

Yet to think about anything that wasn't Yuki.

For all, he knew Rido could know where she was. Or another Vampire could be trying to kill her. A demon from 500 years in the past could be trying to kill her.

Hey, no laughing.

Anything could happen when the supernatural was involved.

Tukama, Ruka, and Aido all tried to get him to take care of himself, but he had ignored them and continued to pace back and forth thinking only on how to get Yuki back.

Of course, the other Vampire's didn't know why he was so worked up because they didn't know anything about Yuki's and Kaname's relationship. Besides Tukama, they were all clueless, as to why he was acting this way.

But now here he was, laying down on his couch. His hair was a mess, and he wasn't in good looking condition. He had locked the door to his room so no one could come in without knocking. He was wearing white dress pants, no shoes, and a black dress shirt that was unbuttoned all the way, so you could see his chest and abs. His crimson eyes were half shut and he had his arm over his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door and then someone tried to open it but couldn't.

"It's locked." he heard Aido say on the other side of the door.

Kaname turned his head to the side and blocked them out.

'Yuki...' he thought

All of a sudden, Ruka was in his face, her mouth so moving but all he heard was mumble jumble. His eye's slowly followed her hands as they reached for his shirt. He knew what she wanted him to do, Botten up your shirt, she had said.

He wasn't in the mood to.

She knew it.

Tukama knew it.

Aido knew it.

And so Ruka was going to do it for him.

Nope. Not this time.

Kaname caught both of her hands with his left one and gently tossed them away. Using a little bit of his strength he was able to move her out of his face and away from his shirt.

His eye's glazed out again as he turned his head to the side once more. He faintly heard Akatsuki comforting Ruka.

"He just doesn't want to be babied Ruka. He's grieving I think, so let him be."

He heard Aido say something to him but he didn't listen. They all were in his room. Senri, Rima, Ruka, Akatsuki, Aido, and Tukama were all around him, saying something to him.

But again, mumble jumble.

When all of a sudden his sense came running back to him. He smell the flowers outside, he saw everything clearly, and he heard what they were saying

"Lord Kaname? Can you hear us Lord Kaname?"

"Please fix your shirt, my Lord."

"Snap out of it Kaname!"

"Don't yell at him, Hanabusa."

Kaname closed his eyes and moved in super speed, he reopened his eyes and all of them moved in slow motion, so did what they said. He got up and walked around them and headed towards his desk when he sat down and leaned back, only then did everything down back to its normal speed.

"He's gone," Aido said

Then Rima said

"He's at his desk, dummy."

"Oh."

Tukama walked gently over to him and said

"Kaname, please at least take a shower, or eat something. You have us all worried."

Kaname lazily opened his eye's all cat like and said, his voice rough from lack of use,

"Do I now?"

Aido yelled at him

"We allowed you to go 3 weeks with out sleep, food, water, blood and we allowed you to not take a shower! Which you *Sniff* really don't need... but still! Snapped out of it!"

Kaname stood up like a cat hunting its prey, and placed his hands on his table. Leaning over it his shirt opened up to where everyone could see his every muscle twitch as he moved. Ruka tried her hardest not to look at him while Rima just made sure to stare at his face.

"I, do not-" he growled but was cut off by his computer ringing.

Tukama smiled and said

"I only wonder who that could be, must be Headmaster Cross."

Kaname looked at the number and he didn't recognize it. Sitting down again he told everyone to be quiet as he hit the answer button.

"Hello? This is Kuran Kaname, um... hello?"

He saw a little pink room colored wall and noticed that someone was bent over. He saw light brown hip length hair. Fair skin, Blood red rose headphones and then he saw the young ladies face.

His eyes widen in shock as he stumbled

"Y-Yuki?"

The Vampires gasped and bowed before leaving, knowing he wants time alone with her.

"Kaname? *Sniff* Is that really you?" her voice was hopeful.

Kaname looked at her and said

"I don't know are you really Yuki?"

Yuki giggled making him smile.

"You look like you've been through shit Kaname. But you've never looked so good," she told him.

Kaname's smile widened as he stood up and grabbed his computer, Yuki blushed as she saw all of his chest and abs as he moved his computer somewhere. When he sat down again she watched as he laid down on his blood red covers, she could see that he hadn't been taking care of himself.

Like her, but she had to take a shower every morning for school.

Yuki stood up and placed her own computer on her pillows and sat down on her bed. Before closing her curtains, she then picked him up and said placing him on her lap.

"I miss you so much, I just want to go home."

Kaname smiled and asked

"Do you want to be back in Cross Adamey?"

Yuki shook her head and whispered to him.

"I'm only home when I'm in your arms."

His smile widened as he said

"I wish to have you in my arms again, Yuki"

Yuki started crying and told him

"It's so good to hear your voice."

Kaname blow a kiss at her screen and asked

"So how have you been?"

Ans she told him everything.

(=*************=)

The Inuyasha gang had been fighting the band of 7 near Koga's wolf den. They had made it out alive. Koga was flirting with Kagome, but Inuyasha just let him and observed what Kagome was doing. He hadn't realized the uneasiness in Kagome's aura and the distaste of him was in her scent.

If only he paid attention to those things then there would have been no fights in the first place.

When Koga was done flirting with Kagome he had even asked Inuyasha why he wasn't trying to kill him. Inuyasha only said this,

"I'm trying to be more mature. And so far, it seems to be working."

"What does that mean mutt face?"

Inuyasha smirked and point at his nose the walked away, waving goodbye. Kagome quickly followed him and so did the rest of the group.

They were all surprised at his new behavior.

But on the inside, Inuyasha was seething and was just wishing he could cut Koga up to pieces.

Now they were on their way back to Kaede'a village. All the while with Naraku watching them. His evil eye's narrowed and he laughed evilly.

And his laughter fell from his castle like waves of heat.

(=******************=)

Author's Note: Hi, so this one was almost 3,000 words but it was 2,996 so yeah. Please check out my new story ' **I'm in love with a Criminal** '. Please review!

 **Stories:**

 **What if?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **What will he think of me?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Outcasts Together Forever** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **I'm in love with a Criminal** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE!** VK Kaname/Yuki


	6. Meeting angry Pureblood's

Sum: Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends, and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Meeting anrgy Pureblood's

Kagome sighed and yelled as they saw Kaede's village in the distance.

"Yeah! We're almost there! And that's good because I have to go home soon."

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his skull and yelled at her

"Hey, wrench settle down! That hurts my ears!"

Miroku smiled and threw his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder's, and said.

"Oh good. The Inuyasha we all know and love came back to us Sango."

Sango nodded and laughed as Inuyasha threw Miroku away from him growling.

"Oh, what a good doggy you are Inuyasha! It's good to have you home!" Sango and Kagome laughed as Inuyasha blushed and turned away from them. His arms crossed and his nose raised in the air as he said

"Feh!"

The girls giggled as Kagome walked up and pull down on his ear, making his head title down towards her.

"We really thought we lost you there for a sec Inu..." Kagome told him as he pulled away from her.

Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and yelled to him

"I don't see whats so good about you turning into a kid again Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled and started chasing him as they got nearer to Kaede's village.

"Come here you brat!" Inuyasha yelled as they started running in circles just outside Inuyasha's Forest.

Kaede walked over to the group as they watched Inuyasha chase Shippo. Shippo was laughing as Inuyasha just bearly caught his tail.

"You can't catch me! Nanana!" Shippo taunted Inuyasha as he started running on all fours.

Inuyasha stopped and smelled the air, he then turned and yelled

"Shippo watch out!"

Shippo stopped and looked at Inuyasha as he started running towards him faster than he's ever sense.

'He's just tricking me...' Shippo thought as he was about ready to run away from him when Shippo saw a tentacle come from out of nowhere from the corner of his eye. Shippo screamed thinking it was his end when all the sudden Inuyasha was in front of him. Inuyasha picked him up and jumped towards the group just as the tentacle hit the spot Shippo just was.

Inuyasha was breathing heavily as he gave Shippo to a shacking Kagome. And brought out his sword, getting into a defensive position in front of Kagome and Shippo.

"Shippo are you alright?" Kagome asked him as she started fussing over him.

Shippo nodded and said going on her shoulder,

"Thanks to Inuyasha. I thought I was going to die there for a min."

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede run and brought up their weapons as Naraku's voice came from behind them.

"Ah... what a touching sight."

They all turned behind them quickly and saw Naraku, Inuyasha ran in front of Kagome again and yelled

"What do you want now?"

Naraku laughed and his tentacles came out and started attacking them.

"What I always want Inuyasha... the jewel shards."

They all started fighting for their lives and tried to make sure the tentacles didn't get in the forest. Just in case Naraku knew of how Kaname got there. But unknown to them, some made it past them and went down the Well.

(=***Preasnet Time***=) (=***Night Before***=)

Yuki sat in her and Kagome's room and sighed as she dove on her bed.

Exhausted.

Today at school, Alana wouldn't stop talking about how Yuki did what she did in order to talk to Kaname again. And instead of being disappointed with her, she was proud.

But then when she went to work, the kittens and puppies got loose and she with 2 other people had to spend the whole time chasing them down. She had to do double shifts to clean up and get the animals quieted down.

No, they didn't force her to do it. They had asked if anyone would be interested in making some more money for staying late. Yuki had been the first to say yes, so know when it hits Friday she'll get $130 instead of just 100.

'The more money I make the better.' Yuki thought as she looked at the time.

It was Thursday night so she didn't have to do her homework, and she was thankful since it was midnight. Mrs. Higurashi had stayed awake waiting for her and had completely understood the she "Couldn't" help but stay late since Yuki was a mess.

She had even gone to take a hot shower before going to lay on her bed. Yuki sighed and remembered that the Night Class didn't have class tonight. (Thanks to Kaname telling her.) Yuki smiled and pulled out her computer, she got her headphones out and made sure she looked all right. She was wearing a blood red nightgown that went down bearly past her butt, the top part had tiny straps and the front went down in big V, showing off a little of her chest. Yuki straightened her long brown locks and then made the call to Kaname.

Placing on her headphones she heard it ring only once before Kaname answered. He looked much better and looked much happier than the last time she talked to him.

Like last night.

Yuki smiled at him and said placing her computer on her pillows and laid down to face it, she got on her elbows as she said as she crossed her arms in front of herself so that she didn't hurt herself.

"Hi Kaname, sorry I'm late but I had to work late tonight at work. Puppies and Kittens just don't mix you know?"

Kaname laughed making her heart swore with the want to touch him. Kaname looked up at her and said

"I like your outfit Yuki, is it new?"

Yuki blushed and looked away from him, it was then she noticed that she was showing him her breasts. She blushed darker but knew that he would be the gentleman he was and not look. So she didn't move to fix it as she said

"I don't know, maybe a month or so. Yori gave it to me for when I would want to wear something really pretty for bed. And since it was a red I really liked it."

He smiled and asked her

"Is that why you are pulling everything you can that reminds you of me in your room?"

Yuki blushed and looked down at her bed, seeing that he really COULD see everything if he looked.

"H-How did you know that?!" she asked embarrassed

He smiled and said

"It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Yuki sighed and looked up at him and whispered, her voice sounding too needy for her liking.

"I just want to go (Yawn) home. Is that so much to ask?"

Kaname's smile turned into a frown as he suggested

"You should get some sleep Yuki."

Yuki violently shook her head and said

"But I'm not going to see or be able to talk to you in the morning!"

Kaname smiled and extended his hand out and made it look like he was cupping her cheek and said as Yuki made a move to make it look like she leaned into his touch,

"I'll watch over you, and I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Yuki nodded and placed her computer on the bottom of her bed as she got ready to go to bed, once she was under her covers, she went back and picked up her computer, she saw that he was smiling as she placed him down on her nightstand. She didn't, however, take off her headphones and said as she got under the covers completely,

"I'm going to black out my computer screen so that no one can see you OK?"

She looked up and saw Kaname node. She blew a kiss at him and blacked out her screen.

"Goodnight Kaname."

"Goodnight Yuki, my dear girl."

And she was asleep in a matter of mins. Kaname sighed and looked around his own room. Thinking,

'I wish to be with her, but those Hunter's are-wait.' Kaname thought and walked over to his window. 'I can't be sure they are there just because the Headmaster says so.'

Kaname then walked back over and sat down in his chair again.

"Yuki, Yuki wake up," Kaname said to her, waking her up immediately.

Yuki woke up and looked at her computer and asked

"How long have I been asleep?"

He gave her a sad smile even though she couldn't see it and said

"Not even 5 mins. But I need to ask you something."

Yuki sat up and nodded her head, silently telling him to continue.

"Have you seen other Hunter's there?"

Yuki shook her head and Kaname sighed

"You may go back to sleep Yuki. I'll speak to you in the morning."

Yuki nodded and laid back down and fell asleep once more. Kaname moved away from his computer and sighed deeply

'She might not have seen any but there could be some in hiding, but they could just be faked, like an invisible chess broad, I can't see his pieces.'

"Siren!" (Not sure if that's how it's spelled?) Kaname called

Siren came into the room and bowed to him asking

"How may I be of service my Lord?"

Kaname said to her

"I need to you go and ask Toga if there are really other Hunters in the area around the Higurashi Shrine. It's the least he can do."

Siren nodded and disappeared.

Kaname looked up at the stars through his open window. The wind blew in, messing with his hair as it blew it from his face.

'Soon Yuki, soon...'

(=***Normal Day/Time***=)

Yuki woke up and found that her computer was still blacked out and she quickly un blacked it, only to find Kaname in a mid Yawn. Showing off his fangs as he yawned. His eye's closed as he yawned again.

Yuki giggled making Kaname look over at her and smile.

"Why good morning Yuki, how are you doing this fine morning?"

Yuki giggled and whispered

"I'm fine but now I think it's your bedtime."

Kaname agreed with her by yawning again. Yuki sighed and said without thinking,

"You're super cute when you yawn like that."

Kaname just looked at her and smiled at her, Yuki blushed as she looked away as she heard him say

"And you're super cute when you blush like that."

Yuki's blush turned a darker red making Kaname chuckled warmly.

"Good night Kaname."

"Good night Yuki."

And then she ended the call.

"How embarrassing." she whispered as she touched her face, feeling how hot it was.

Yuki then looked down to see if she was a mess or not. That's when she realized that while she was sleeping, she must have been tossing and turning because her nightgown was pulled over to where Kaname would have seen her whole left breast if it wasn't for the lace covering her nipple. She felt her face get even hotter as she thought

'NOT wearing THID again!'

Yuki climbed out and put on a yellow and brown plaid skirt, with a yellow tank top. Yuki then removed her headphones and walked over to their dresser and pulled out a comb. Once she was done Yuki looked at herself in the mirror, she had put on brown boots that went to her knees and she thought she looked pretty good.

She was just missing something.

Yuki walked over to her dresser and pulled out her Artemis. Once she slipped it on under her skirt, Yuki went down for breakfast. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her when she sat down to eat. Souta smiled happily and asked her,

"You're finally going to eat with us?"

Yuki nodded making Gramps, Mrs. Higurashi, and Souta smile happily.

Zero, who was in the kitchen came out and sat next to her asking

"So all is forgiven?"

Yuki glared at him and said

"Not even close to forgiving you and the Headmaster Zero."

Zero sighed and rolled his eyes. WHile the Headmaster came in and heard the last part. He too sighed and asked

"Will there ever be a time when you call me Dad?"

Yuki shook her head, making Kaien sighing again as he sat down next to Sarah. When they were almost done eating Yuki asked the question they have been avoiding.

"So where's Kagome again?"

They all looked away from her as she stood up, done with eating and was taking her plate to the kitchen.

"I wasn't expecting an answer..."

Yuki sighed and washed her plate and when she came back out she told them,

"Listen, I-"

But she was cut off by there being an explosion coming from somewhere on the property. They all stood up quickly as Yuki held her beating heart.

"What was that?!" Souta yelled as they all ran outside.

Yuki made sure her phone was in her shirt pocket as she ran outside with them. They all looked at the Well House as tentacles came out of it. The Headmaster ran back inside and grabbed his Hunter's sword while Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose.

Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Gramps all looked at the tentacles with shock and fear as it came at them. Yuki screamed as she pulled out her Artemis to block a tentacle from hitting Souta and Gramps and Kaien cut off a tentacle about to attack Mrs. Higurashi. Yuki felt a tentacle knock her away from them as she was flown to the middle of the battle field. She sat up and yelled at the Headmaster

"I'M CALLING KANAME!"

Kaien didn't respond as he was busy defending the Higurashi's with Zero. Yuki pulled out her phone and called Kaname. She started running as tentacles tried to attack her. She heard the second ring and then Kaname's voice came through,

"Hello-"

Yuki interrupted him and yelled

"We are being under attacked!"

Kaname woke up completely now as he sat up in bed, his black dress shirt unbuttoned as he asked

"What? Where?"

"The Higurashi Shrine! Aaaahhhh!" Yuki screamed as she got tripped by a tentacle, she phone was thrown somewhere and her Artemis rolled slowly away.

Kaname sat up even straighter as he yelled

"YUKI?! YUKI?! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE HOLD ON!"

Kaname then ran using his super speed towards Yuki.

(=*************=)

Yuki heard Kaname's voice yell

"YUKI?! YUKI?! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE HOLD ON!"

But Yuki paid it little attention as she grabbed the Artemis and cut off a tentacle before it got her. Yuki tried to sit up but heard Souta scream

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Yuki turned and saw that a tentacle had gotten him.

"Souta! I'm coming!" Yuki yelled and stood up running so fast towards him that she let her instincts take over.

She jumped over tentacles and slid under them. All to get to Souta. Yuki was little ways away from him when the tentacle started to pull towards the Well.

"NOOO!" Yuki yelled and threw Artemis at the tentacle holding him, it was cut off and Souta fell down on the ground with a 'thump'. Yuki r an over and grabbed Artemis and helped Souts up.

"Don't let my side," Yuki ordered him as she saw that Zero was protecting Gramps. And that the Headmaster was protecting Sarah.

Yuki looked at the time and saw that it had been almost 10 mins.

'How can it be 10 mins. if it feels like it's been 3?' Yuki thought as she grabbed Souta's hand and started running towards some sort of cover. But they both tripped as they fell to the ground Yuki saw tentacles coming at them.

Yuki moved without thinking and pulled Souta up with her and ran with the Artemis still in her hand. The tentacles hit the ground, making both Souta and Yuki fall again.

But this time, when Yuki looked up, she saw that they weren't going to be able to move fast enough to move out of the way. So Yuki threw herself over Souta. Crying Yuki thought

'We aren't going to make it. I'm sorry Kaname...'

(=******************=)

Kaname had pushed all of his power (Which we all know is a lot.) to his speed and got there in record time. He saw tentacles coming over out a small shed and that they were attacking the Cross and Higurashi family. It was then his eye's found Yuki, (Remeber, all that he is seeing is in slow motion.) she was throwing herself over a little boy, as tentacles she had no hope of moving away from flew at them.

Rage spent into him, giving him more power, as his eye's turned red. He ran over to them, he picked up the little boy which was almost under her. And placed him on the porch, he then went back and from behind Yuki, wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style. Once he had her he jumped over the tentacles and ran over to the porch. He set her down so that she was almost laying down before he grabbed everyone else and placed them on the porch as well.

Once they were all there he stood in front of them, his breathing not having the slightest change in rhythm as he extended his arms out in a protective manner. And now that he wasn't moving, time went back to normal.

Yuki looked up and saw that she was somehow on the porch with everyone else. It was then she felt Kaname's presence, she looked up and saw him with his arms outstretched in a protective way.

"Kaname?" Yuki asked her voice full of hope and happiness as he turned to look at her.

She gasped when she saw that his eyes were a bright red, he smiled at her before turning back to the battle at hand. She was just beaming as she watched as the tentacles turn to ash all around them. When more came out of the Well House none were able to get passed the doors.

Yuki looked up at Kaname and saw that he had lowered his arms and turned towards them, his voice demanding,

"What's on the other side?"

Souta gulped and said

"The past 500 years ago, and so is my sister. With demons, wars, and everything."

Kaname had a frown on his face as he looked back at the Well. Yuki stood up and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Kaname! How I missed you!" She cried as he held her to him, still not looking away from the well.

His fangs grow bigger as he snarled at it. Yuki looked up at him and wasn't the little bit scared of him as he let her go and started towards the Well. Her eyes widen as she yelled

"Kaname?"

He turned towards her and smiled

"I will be back."

Then he was gone.

Yuki sighed sadly and looked at everyone behind her, and they swore, that if she had fangs she'll be bearing them at them as she asked

"So Kagome is 500 years in the past fighting demons?"

(=*********************=)

Kaname ran towards the Well and jumped down it. Turning all tentacles to ash while he did so. When he got on the other side his senses were assaulted with the smell of blood and the sound of fighting. He jumped out and saw that he was in a clearing with small wild flowers, as tentacles kept coming at him Kaname turned them to ash and followed where they were coming from. When he saw what was going on he ran over in super speed and ripped out his heart.

Or I guess a pink jewel and a wooden stick?

The thing around him turned to dust as he crushed the stick, and kept the pink jewel. Inuyasha and everyone looked around and then at Kaname. Kaname held up the shard and said

"Who wants the pink shard of a jewel?" calmly Kaname turned to them and his eye's saw who he guesses was Kagome.

Since she was the only one wearing modern clothes, it wasn't that hard.

She looked at him and said

"You're from my time."

He nodded and started walking towards the Well again and when he passed Kagome he said, tossing the jewel shard to her,

"I'm from your time yes. Yuki called me to tell me that your home was under attack."

Kagome's face turned pale as she asked

"What! Are they OK?"

Kaname stopped and turned to her and said

"They almost died."

And then he disappeared down the Well. When he jumped out he heard arguing from the outside.

"So when I asked where Kagome was, I should've asked WHEN SHE WAS?!" he heard Yuki yell.

Kaname disappeared and reappeared behind her and pulled her towards him with his left hand and held his bloody right one away from her as closed his eyes as he nuzzled her head. Yuki stopped her rampaging and yelling to stop and scream happily

"Your back!"

Kaname then looked up and opened his eyes, he looked at Kaien with his normal look and asked

"So where's the Hunter's, Kaien?"

Yuki turned around so she was facing Kaname and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. Zero groaned and said to everyone.

"Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Gramps meet Kuran, Kaname. The strongest Pureblood Vampire in history. Kuran, Kaname, I would like you to meet Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Gramps."

Kaname lifted his head up and bowed his head in recognition. Souta looked up at him and asked

"Wait, you're a Vampire? I thought you were a demon."

Kaname smiled at him as he moved his tongue across his now normal fangs. Yuki rested her hand over his heart and asked

"Why is your heart still beating so fast? It's like it's going 100 miles an hour."

Kaname looked at her and she saw his reds were still a bright red.

"I ran who knows how many miles, fought off tentacles, and then traveled back in time to fight off a demon puppet, why wouldn't my heart be beating fast?"

Yuki shrugged and said

"When you put it that way..." Yuki drawled out as Souta asked again

"So you're the strongest Vampire in history?"

Kaname looked down at him and said

"I'm the strongest Pureblood Vampire in history, so I guess that would mean I'm the strongest Vampire in history. I don't know there was a difference."

Zero rolled his eyes and when he smelled the blood on Kaname's hand his eye's turned red and he looked at the blood on Kaname's right hand. Kaname looked at him and offered it to him.

"Would you like to taste half demon blood Zero?"

Zero rolled his eyes and asked

"Would it kill me?"

Kaname shook his head and held Yuki tighter to him. Yuki didn't seem to mind since she was in her own little world as Zero went up and dabbed his finger in the liquid. Zero took a deep breath and licked it off his finger. Kaname smiled and evaporated the blood off his hand.

"I should tell you Zero, that this half demon has more than one kind of demon blood within it."

Zero turned pale and ran towards a bush and start picking it up. Kaname watched him and contained

"I for one will stick with blood tablets."

Yuki looked up at him and asked

"Do you not like human blood Kaname?"

Kaname smiled at her and said

"I can not drink from a human. If I do I will either turn them into a Level E, or my venom will kill them."

"But what if you need blood?" Souta asked confused

Kaname smiled at him and said

"If I do then I can drink from a fellow Vampire. Or the human may cut him or herself and I can suck the blood out."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled kindly at him as she watched his eye's turn back to crimson.

"Would you like to spend the day with us Lord Kaname?"

"Lord?!" Souta shouted and asked Kaname

"You're a Lord?"

Kaname smiled at him and said

"All Pureblood Vampire's are a Lord or Lady because of who there are only 7 Pureblood families out there. We are rare, in turn making us a Lord or Lady."

Souta looked up at him with adoring eye's as Kagome and Inuyasha ran out of the Well.

"Mama!" Kagome yelled as she lunged herself in her Mothers arms "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, we are fine thanks to Lord Kaname here. He's staying over for the day until dinner as thanks."

Kaname picked Yuki up bridal style with only his left hand as Inuyasha growled at him. Yuki yelled in fear of him and buried her head in Kaname's shoulder. Kagome looked over at her and then at Kaname. Before she finally heard Inuyasha's growling. She then yelled

"Inuyasha sit!"

Bam!

Kagome then turned to Kaname and said

"Sorry for Inuyasha, he can be a handful sometimes. But thank you for saving my family. Just one question."

"Yes?"

"What are you?"

Souta jumped up and down yelling

"Kagome! He's a Vampire Lord! The strongest Pureblood VAmpire in history! And the strongest Vampire to ever live! Isn't that cool?!"

Kagome gasped at Kaname and said fearfully

"V-Vampires exist?"

Yuki turned to glare at Kagome and accused her

"Why didn't you tell me that time travel was real and so are demons?"

Kagome yelled back at her

"Because of your not part of my family yet!"

Yuki growled

"I never wanted to be apart of your family! But I guess their favorite little girl had to stay where she can kill demons all day and night. You weren't ever sick! You were fighting demons! You get a sister, brother, and father and then you get to stay and be with your demons friends and kill them back in the past too! You're their favorite and will forever be! While I had to be plucked away from everything I know! Everyone I love and care about! Hum!"

There was utter silence as they all took it in.

"That's how you feel?" Kaien ask sadly

Yuki crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head defiantly.

Mrs. Higurashi moved on to a happier topic and asked

"Who wants ice cream?"

(=*****************=)

Author's Note: Please review

 **Stories:**

 **What if?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **What will he think of me?** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE!** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **Outcasts Together Forever** VK Kaname/Yuki

 **I'm in love with a Criminal** VK Kaname/Yuki


	7. What are you hiding?

Sum: Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends, and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!

 ** _Author's Note:_** Sorry for the late update. I was working on my other stories.

 _ **Chapter 7:**_ What are you hiding?

"Who wants ice cream?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and almost everyone raised their and hands.

Besides Yuki, Kaname, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't because he was stuck in the spell but he was able to look up at Sarah and ask

"What is ice cream?"

Souta gasped as if he saw the end of the world happen just right in front of his eyes.

"You don't know what ice cream is?!" Souta yelled and then sat in front of Inuyasha and started explaining what ice cream was.

"It's the greatest dessert in the world Inuyasha."

Kaname rolled his eyes and looked over at the Headmaster, he then set Yuki down on her feet next to Kagome and then looked over at Inuyasha. Who was ignoring Souta and glaring at him, he walked over to the dog demon and bent down. Grabbing his shirt Kaname lifted him up, breaking the spell so Inuyasha could stand up. He then smiled kindly and extended his hand towards Inuyasha and said

"Hello, I'm Kuran Kaname. I don't believe we meet properly."

Inuyasha looked at him and then his hand as if Kaname was a vermin.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Kaname raised his eye brow and shrugged, taking back his hand and said

"Never really expected you to shake my hand."

Inuyasha growled making Kaname smile as he walked away from him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled as Kaname stopped and looked back at him.

"It means that your pride gets in your way more than once. If you would have shaken my hand even once it would have proven that you have a brain."

Inuyasha growled and Kagome looked at Yuki and asked

"Who else does Kaname have a problem with?"

Yuki glared at Kagome before pointing at Zero and saying

"He has a problem with Zero. But that's because Zero refuses to get along with Kaname, just like Inuyasha. That and I think it's because Zero and Inuyasha have the same personality and their personalities don't mix with Kaname's gentleman one when he is not pissed off."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha started yelling at Kaname

"What are you anyway? A demon?!"

Kaname looked at him and glared

"The greatest insult for Vampire's, even one of my standard, is to be called a demon Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled and said

"So you're a Vampire..."

Kaname groaned and slapped his forehead as he walked fully away from Inuyasha mumbling

"Can he be more idiotic?"

Yuki and Kagome snickered as Inuyasha's ears picked up as he yelled

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

Kaname rolled his eyes in annoyance as he mumbled raising his hand towards the sky.

"You know I didn't think that was possible."

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha growled at Kaname.

"You know Yuki, even with Inuyasha and Koga combined they won't be able to really get Kaname with an insult that'll hurt him."

Yuki giggled as Inuyasha growled louder at Kaname. Kaname turned to Inuyasha and smiled before looking at the Headmaster and said

"I would like to speak to you Mr. Cross."

He jumped up and stumbled

"O-Of course K-Kaname i-it's not like your g-going to k-kill me... hehe."

Kaname looked at the Headmaster and said

"You weren't afraid of me before. What changed?" he asked

Sarah looked up at Kaname and said

"I would like to be apart of your conversation Lord Kaname."

Kaname nodded and started to walk away from the house. When they were at the stairs they started to talk. Yuki looked at Inuyasha and saw that his eyes never left Kaname as he went to talk where no one could hear them. But as she looked at his dog ears, she saw that they were straight and leaning towards Kaname, Sarah, and Kaien.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Yuki asked sweetly making Inuyasha look at her with disgust.

"What is it with girls and my ears?" he asked as he noticed Yuki looking at his ears.

Yuki shook her head and asked

"Can you hear what they are saying?"

Kagome, Souta, and Zero gasped at what Yuki asked. Inuyasha looked at Yuki how ever with understanding as he said

"You're that Yuki girl Kagome was talking about huh? You are the one who got pulled away from everything that you know and your secret Lover." Inuyasha whispered the last part making Yuki nodded.

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he said

"And Kaname is..."

Yuki blushed and whispered

"Well I loved him and I still do, but I never got around to telling him. And so I don't really know how he feels."

Inuyasha nodded as Zero looked at the two and asked

"Are you guys done whispering?"

Both Inuyasha and Yuki glared at him and yelled childishly

"NO!"

Zero jumped back surprised as Inuyasha said

"Ok. So I'll tell you what they are saying OK?"

Yuki nodded and said

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

He snorted and said

"It's the less I can do."

He then settled down and started saying what they were saying.

(=******************=)

"Why did you take Yuki away from me?" Kaname asked calmly as Sarah gulped and told him

"Well-"

"We don't have to explain anything to you Kaname!" The Headmaster interrupted her.

Sarah glared at him and said

"We have every right to tell him."

"If we tell him that we know then whats the point of bringing her here?"

Sarah told him

"Well, I'll like to tell him so I don't die by his hands Kaien!" she snapped making Kaname's eyes widen at what she said.

And surprising enough that comment hurt his heart.

The Headmaster laughed and told her

"He, kill us? Hahahaha! You've got to be joking?! He won't kill us because he doesn't want to lose Yuki even more than he already has. She doesn't even talk to him because I told her not to! She listens to me! And I don't even think she remembered his face until he came to save us!"

Kaname had to pinch himself to keep from laughing at the Headmaster but just said

"You do own me the knowledge of which you speak of Headmaster Cross."

He looked at Kaname and asked

"And why is that?"

Kaname smiled and said

"If it wasn't for Yuki calling me and letting me know of the danger she was in, you all would have died if not for me."

Sarah gently punched Kain in the shoulder and said

"Yes. Do you know how close we came to losing both Yuki and Souta? I was watching how they almost died if it wasn't for Lord Kaname!"

The Headmaster and her started arguing as Kaname stood there and listened to what they said to each other.

"Just because you know his greatest secret doesn't mean you have to keep him from knowing that you know!" Sarah yelled and Kaname thought of what she could be talking about.

'Could they know that I'm Yuki's brother? Or could they know I didn't really kill Rido? Or what if they are talking about my deepest secret?' His eyes widen as he thought of the possibility, then he narrowed his eyes as he heard the Headmaster yell

"I took her away from him in the first place because I believed he wouldn't do the right thing and tell her!"

Kaname took a step back and he just knew what he was talking about,

'I must assume that he is talking about me deepest darkest secret that only Rido, Juri, and Haruka knows. For if I don't then all could be lost.'

(=***********=)

"What are they talking about?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha finished saying what the Headmaster just said.

Yuki shrugged and looked at Souta and Zero.

"Do you guys know what he is talking about?"

They shook their heads and Zero told her

"This is the first I heard of this."

Inuyasha nodded as he said

"And it looks like fancy pants just caught on to what they are yelling about."

They all looked at Kaname and watched as his face turned into that of horror as he took a step back.

"It seems he too was clueless until the Headmaster yelled that." Kagome said but shook her head confused, "And are they talking about Yuki? Or someone else?"

They all shrugged and went back to listening.

(=******************=)

Kaname was horrified as Sarah yelled

"Oh? That means you have no faith he'll he do the right thing."

Kaname pushed them apart and asked

"I would like to be in included in this conversation since I wanted to have it and it seems that you know something I do not."

Sarah opened her mouth and was about to tell him what they knew until Kaien covered her mouth with his hand and said

"I'm sorry we are being rude. Leaving you out of this conversation when it's about you."

Kaname's eyes widen as he asked

"I thought we were going to be talking about Yuki? Isn't she what I asked about in the first place?"

The Headmaster shrugged and said

"I didn't hear you then."

Kaname narrowed his eyes and said

"Well, it seems that you and your soon to be wife need to talk to each other on this matter, so I will leave you be."

"Good move Kaname. Expectedly since I now know how to check mate." The Headmaster told him as he started walking back to the house.

Kaname turned to him and said smiling

"I hope you do not mean that Headmaster, because when I check mate, usually it means something very unpleasant." he whispered the last part since he noticed that they had an audience.

Sarah and the Headmaster looked at him fearfully as they caught his meaning.

'They die...' they both thought as Kaname started on his way back towards Yuki and everyone.

When Kaname made it back to the group they all acted as if they didn't hear anything. Kaname stopped in front of Inuyasha and asked

"How much did you relay?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said

"Everything."

Kaname nodded and said to everyone

"You all are most likely very confused on what the Headmaster meant by me not doing the right thing. Listen well because I'll say this once, I'm keeping something from all of you to protect you, and to protect myself. I'm not ready to tell you all what and nor will I ever tell you until the danger passes. Do not ask Sarah or the Headmaster because they do not seem to understand the danger of knowing the information can cause. And if they tell you then no one will be able to protect you from it and you'll be swarmed by all who wish to know it."

"Who are you protecting us from?" Souta asked but Kaname didn't say anything as he walked away from them and went to explore the Shrine.

Yuki watched him go and thought

'I don't care about this information he and the other 2 possess. Kaname is still Kaname in my book, and I'll love him no matter what.'

Yuki then ran after Kaname and when she caught up with him she held his hand. He looked down at her and asked

"You're not going to ask?"

Yuki shook her head and rested it on his shoulder, hugging his arm to her side.

"I trust you."

Kaname smiled and buttoned up his shirt one handed as he realized it had been undone, he then whispered to her

"And that's all I ask of you Yuki."

(=*****************=)

 ** _Author's Note:_** Please review! And I hoped you enjoyed it!

 **Stories:**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Outcasts Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**


	8. Hello 500 years in the past Goodbye home

_**Sum:**_ Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends, and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update!

 _ **Chapter 8:**_ Hello 500 years in the past, Goodbye home...

It was dinner time and Yuki wasn't at all excited because when they were done and it was morning, Kaname would leave and then Kagome would go back to the past with Inuyasha and she would be left there all alone. Yuki sighed as she remembered something Alana had told her.

Flashback:

"YUKKKKIIIIIII!"

Yuki turned to towards her name in the school hallways when suddenly Alana popped in front of her and told her panicked

"Ok. So you knew that guy named Hojo and how he like had fallen in love with you?"

Yuki groaned as she remembered that all she said to the guys a hello and then she walked away he was head over heels in love.

"Yes, Alana... I remember that weirdo." Yuki groaned as they sat down in class.

"Well, he thinks you guys are boyfriend and Girlfriend and are dating. He's telling the whole school about it and they told me about it since they all had seen that you just said 'Hi' and how he looked at you when you were walking away. And they are like really worried about you because he goodwill guys were going on a date on Monday when he hasn't even asked."

Yuki raised her hands as all but Hojo and the teacher wasn't in the room. The students around her were in their conversation as well as Yuki asked

"Wait. What? I'm not his anything. We're strangers and he's saying we're Boyfriend and Girlfriend? What the F***?!"

Alana and everyone in class and nodded and said at the same time.

"He's told, everyone."

Hojo walked in and called out to Yuki.

"Hey, beautiful! How's your day been?!"

Yuki stood up and yelled

"Why have you been telling everyone we're going out when we are strangers and when we haven't even gone on 1 date?! You fucking jerk, whats your problem?!"

He just smiled and said

"You're my girlfriend isn't that great?!"

Yuki screamed in frustration as she started to pull her hair out. (Not really but you know what I mean)

"I'm not attracted, to you, I love someone and he's in another country! I HATE YOUUUU!"

Yuki walked over to him and socked him in the face, everyone gasped as Alana stood up and yelled

"You show him who's the boss girl!"

Hojo smiled and said

"I always knew you wanted me."

Everyone almost fell out of their seats as Yuki screamed again and walked back over to Alana in a huff. She sat down and ignored him for the rest of the day in anger.

After school, Yuki was walking home alone when he showed up beside her and asked

"No goodbye kiss?"

Yuki groaned but screamed when he pushed her into an alley and pressed her up against the wall. Yuki felt like screaming again when his lips almost touched her's, Fortunately, she was trained in self-defense so she stepped on his foot and kicked him the privet area. He bent down and groaned in pain as she kicked him in the stomach and said growling

"Touch or talk to me again and I will KILL you!"

She then walked off in an angry mood and ran home with tears in her eyes as she wished for Kaname to be there for her.

The next day after-school Hojo walked up to her again in a deserted part of town and said

"That wasn't very nice what you did to me yesterday Yuki. How about we fix your behaver?"

Yuki side stepped him as he tried to push her in the alley again, she felt fear try to take over her as he tackled her into the alley. He threw her against the wall again but this time he had his knee in between her legs and his hands clamped on her shoulders.

Immobilizing her.

Yuki tried to push away from him but it was no use. She felt tears come to her eye's as he whispered in her ear.

"Let's us see what you look like without clothes on shall we?"

However, as he moved his hands away from her shoulders, Yuki headbutted him so she broke his nose. He screamed out in pain and held his nose as he back away from her. Yuki pulled out the Artemis and hit him in the stomach over and over again 'till he was on the floor bleeding. Yuki was in shock as she told him, her voice cracking with fear.

"Don't come near me again."

With that, she ran away from him as fast as she could. When she got to the shrine steps she stopped to breathe and to recollect herself. She was shaking uncontrollably and all she wanted to do was talk with another girl her age.

Kagome.

But sadly, Kagome was MIA (Missing in action) and she didn't really think she could trust Alana not to go Rambo on her and kill Hojo. She was able to talk to Kaname but she knew she couldn't trust him to not go killing people either. She sighed and run up the stairs crying, when she ran in the house everyone stopped to watch her as she cried up the stairs with a bloody Artemis in her hands.

Sarah was panicked as she yelled after Yuki.

"Yuki dear are you OK?!"

Zero's nose twitched as he ran after her. Yuki ran in her room she shared with Kagome and dropped to her knees and just cried. Zero ran in and saw the way Yuki was crying and ran over to her. He gently rubbed her back soothingly and asked her.

"Who was he?"

Yuki just cried and bent down so her forehead was touching the floor. She buried her face in her hands and just said

"If I tell you, you'll kill him!"

Zero sighed and just rubbed her back to give her comfort, when she didn't respond to him he just sighed and left her alone. When she was sure he was going Yuki looked up and pulled out her iPhone. She texted Kaname and said

"I need you!"

5 minutes later Kaname respned and asked

"What happened?"

"I need a hug!"

";) I'll give you one if I could."

Yuki giggled and heard her name called.

"YUKI! Dinners ready!"

Yuki texted Kaname before yelling

"Coming!"

She had texted him,

"I just need to be home in your arms. I have to go, good night."

Kaname looked at the text message and thought

'I wonder what happened?'

End of Flashback:

Yuki was sitting in the living room and was talking with Kagome.

"So this Miroku is a perv?"

Kagome giggled and nodded. Kaname walked in the house with Inuyasha and both girl's looked up at them suspiciously. Kagome spoke up and asked as Yuki got up and hugged Kaname tightly since they were the only ones in the house.

Everyone else had gone shopping.

"What did you two do?"

Inuyasha gave Kagome the puppy dog eyes, which he was really good at, and said pouting.

"We can talk and not beat each other up."

Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to comment before Kaname told them as he picked Yuki up bridal style and sat on the couch with her in his lap.

"We walked around the shrine to make sure everything was in order."

Yuki cuddled up to Kaname and looked over at the time.

It was 10:00 P.M. and it was pitch dark outside.

Yuki yawned and snuggled closer to Kaname and closed her eyes sleepily. Kaname pulled down the blanket that was behind them and covered her with it. Kagome watched them and thought

'They are too cute! They are perfect for each other! But what was Headmaster Cross talking about? And why does Kaname wish hid it? Besides the fact to protect us and himself...'

Inuyasha was watching them too but only saw that they were being friendly. And didn't think anything of it as Yuki fell asleep in Kaname's lap.

Kaname held her to him and whispered to Kagome.

"Why do you travel to the past?"

Kagome smiled at him and said

"Well you see,-"

But she was cut off as Zero and Souta raced inside the house and yelled

"Piz-!"

Kaname looked at them sharply and used his powers to make them stand still and not have the ability to say anything. Since Zero and Souta was facing everyone they looked directly to Kaname and saw that Yuki was asleep in his lap. Souta tried to say something that everyone was guessing that he said

"This is SO cool!"

Zero said, this, however.

"Kuran let us go!"

Kaname looked over at Sarah and Kaien as they came in and saw Zero holding the three pizza's up over his head and Souta holding the other 2. They then looked at Kaname and saw Yuki asleep in his lap. Kaname smiled at them before they saw Zero and Souta's bodies go from rigid still, to bent over.

"OW! Kur-" Zero tried to yell at him but Kaname frown and took away his voice Zero kept talking and when he couldn't hear himself, Zero pointed at Kaname and then his throat mouthing the words.

"Give me back my voice you jerk!"

Kaname's eye's turned red in anger as he whispered to him.

"I will do no such thing Kiryu. Yuki has had a busy day and deserves a nap. Considering she fell asleep 10 mins ago!" Kaname whispered harshly before pulling the blanket closer to Yuki.

Zero made the motion of sighing before getting on his knees and got into a begging position and mouthed

"I promise not to wake her up. Just PLEASE give me back my voice!"

Kaname looked at him with shock, but the sad thing was, he actually believe him. So he gave Zero his voice as he whispered

"Be-"

But Zero cut him off by yelling VERY loudly at Yuki

"GET UP LAZY ASS! YOU NEED TO EAT!"

Kaname growled as Yuki jerked awake and clung onto him screaming fearfully

"DON'T HURT ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

Kaname ssshhhed her and held her to him saying

"Your safe Yuki. That was Zero. And the next time I take away his voice and actually believe him to be nice I'll make sure it's permanent." Kaname said the last part threatening as he locked eyes with Zero.

Zero smirked and said

"You can't do that Kur-"

Again Kaname took away his voice but this time.

He had NO intention of giving it back.

When Zero noticed that his voice was gone he pulled the Bloody Rose out and pointed it at Kaname. Inuyasha growled and tackled Zero to the ground. Before things got worse, Sarah smiled and said to Yuki

"Yuki sweet heart, you need to eat."

Yuki looked around and slowly let go of Kaname and found her way out of the blanket. Kagome rubbed her back to calm her as the girls went into the kitchen to put the pizza on some plates to give it out to people. Kaname looked down at Inuyasha and Zero and saw that Inuyasha was still protecting him. He felt gratitude towards Inuyasha and said to him.

"I thank you for protecting me Inuyasha, you may get off of him now. I believe he understands."

Inuyasha stopped growling down at Zero and got off of him. He then walked over to Kaname and told him.

"Is he always wanting to kill you?"

Kaname nodded as Kaien sighed and told Zero as he helped him to stand up.

"Don't get on either Inuyasha's or Kaname's nerves Zero. They seem to have made good friends."

Zero mouthed at him as he rubbed his head.

"I've noticed."

Kaname looked at Zero and decided that if he showed him goodwill, he might feel better about everything. He didn't know what made him do this, but Kaname gave Zero back his voice, and Zero unknowingly said out loud.

"Man, I hate not being able to talk."

He stopped and looked at Kaname, Kaname just waved at him and Zero cursed.

"Thanks, Kaname..." he mumbled

Kaname smiled and said

"I know it hurts for you to say that, so I'm only going to say your welcome."

Zero grumbled as Yuki gave Zero and the Headmaster their food before disappearing into the kitchen again. When she came back out, Kaname smiled at her in thanks as she gave both Inuyasha and him their food.

"Thank you, Yuki," Kaname told her and Yuki walked away with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha looked down at the pizza and asked Kaname.

"Uh, Kaname?"

Kaname looked over at him and asked

"What is it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at him and pointed down at his food and asked

"What is this?"

Kaname smiled a small smile as he explained to him.

"That is called Pizza, Inuyasha. Pizza is human food, it consists of pig, wheat, tomato sauce and milk or cheese. You can eat it and it wouldn't hurt you. I promise."

Inuyasha looked back at it and took a bite cautiously. He swallowed and waited for it to hurt him in some way. When it didn't, he smiled and continued to eat it. Zero and the Headmaster was shocked that Inuyasha trusted Kaname, even knowing that he was keeping something from him. Kaname waited to eat, however, as he wanted to eat with the girls. When Kagome, Sarah, and Yuki came out, Kagome was surprised Inuyasha was eating it with being suspicious of it. She looked at Kaname and asked him.

"Did he just start eating it freely?"

Kaname chuckled warmly as Yuki sat in his lap and started to eat. He looked at Inuyasha and said to Kagome.

"He asked me what it was and after I explained that it wouldn't hurt him he tried it, and when it didn't hurt him he started to eat it." He turned back to Kagome with a happy smile, "We just trust each other I guess."

Yuki back into Kaname's chest happy and eat her pizza saying

"Hmm... what if Kaname and I went to help you guys out with this Naraku guy and the "Band of 7" or whatever they are called." Kaname tensed as Zero, Kaien, Sarah, and Souta yelled

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE!"

Kaname's eyes turned red as the ground beneath them shook. Yuki almost dropped her pizza so she stood up to place her plate on the coffee table in front of them. Kaname set down his own food and said to Yuki calmly.

"We. You. I. Aren't. Going. Back. In. Time."

Yuki looked at him, not the slightest bit scared of him as she asked.

"But why not? They need the help. And we can give it to them."

Kagome nodded with Inuyasha and told Kaname.

"We are losing to Naraku Kaname. You and Yuki can help dermaticly." Kagome said calmingly.

Inuyasha sighed and put his food down, realizing that they had gotten Kaname on protective mood and that he would be needed to help.

Kaname looked between Yuki and Kagome before landing on Yuki. His eyes went from red to his normal crimson color as he whispered

"What if I couldn't get to you in time and you got killed? I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

Yuki frowned as she reassured him, thinking.

'Everyone else would be easy to convince, but with Kaname on their side, we won't have a chance at winning this argument.'

"Kaname, there are more people who can help you protect me. Besides, if we don't, then things will end badly for them."

Kaname growled and told her

"He's not our enemy."

Inuyasha sighed and walked over to Kaname and told him sadly with his ears drooping.

"Look, Kaname. I know you don't want to put Yuki or anyone in danger. BUT Naraku is everyone's enemy, not just people in the past but in the future too. If he gets the jewel completed then he can come here after killing all of us that live in the past."

Kaname knew what Inuyasha was saying was true, but he just couldn't help but think that if he went he'll just be making things worse if he got captured. Or if he ran into other Vampires? What would happen to Yuki if he dies? The people that live here?

Or worse...

What if he lost control?

Zero seemed to be sensing his thoughts as he walked up beside him. He put his hand on Kaname's shoulder and told him.

"If I could go Kaname I would. But I'm just containing my thirst by the skin of my teeth. And if I was stronger I would go back in time and help, but I can't."

Kagome looked at Zero with wide eyes and asked

"You're on our side?"

Zero sighed as he told the girls as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm only good at killing Vampires. It's what I've been trained to do since I was small. As I said, I would go if I could, if no one went with Yuki beside you and Inuyasha. Yuki would go to the past by herself. And I won't have anyone that I know would protect her with his life. So if I don't convince Kaname, Yuki would be helpless."

"Hey! I'm not helpless!" Yuki yelled at Zero but she was thankful he was kinda on their side.

Kaname just felt like if he went he would be causing more trouble, but Zero had a point. Only he would be able to protect Yuki and himself without even trying.

He sighed and told them.

"1 week. If I don't think Yuki or me are safe enough then I'm pulling out and I'm taking Yuki with me."

Yuki and Kagome squealed in joy and hugged Kaname before running upstairs to start packing. Kaname sighed deeply and felt depressed as he walked out and into the down pouring rain outside.

It matched his mood.

They all watched as Kaname walked out in the rain with a depressed aura. Zero sighed as he angerly told Inuyasha

"The mean reason Kaname doesn't want to go is because of blood thirst. And with all the blood in your aura? Forget to be the strongest Vampire in history, he'll have problems."

He then walked into his room and they head his door slam loudly. They all sighed and decided to give Kaname space.

Kaname was standing in the rain and was just letting it soak him to the bone when suddenly he heard someone yelled

"Kaname! What are you doing come back inside!"

It was Kagome.

He sighed and turned to walk back in when he was inside everyone expected him to be soaking wet but when he sat down he was as dry as a hot summer day. Kagome shrugged and went back to packing. Kaname made a motion of going back outside so he could be alone, but Yuki ran downstairs and literally leap into his lap.

Kaname flinched as Yuki accidentally knocked the air out of him. She got comfy and as she pulled her blanket over and snuggled up against him. Kaname didn't say anything as he watched Kaien, Souta, Sarah, and Inuyasha sit at the table. Gramps came down from the stairs and started to eat is pizza. Bouyo, Kagome's cat, walked over to the middle of the hallway that led to the door and laid down in it.

Everyone was calm and happy as they talked to each other when the door bell rang loudly 5 times in a row. Both Sarah and Gramps stood up and walked over yelling

"COMING!"

Bith soon both of them got into a fight as they both tried to get to the door. After 30 secs. Kaname was sick of the fighting so he picked up Yuki and placed her on the couch next to him. Yuki giggled and watched with Zero, Souta, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaien as he walked around those two skillfully and opened the door with grace. Only when he greeted their guest did they notice and stop arguing.

"Hello, this is the Higurashi Shrine, how may I help you this evening?"

The boy growled and yelled

"Who the h*** are you?!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and whispered to Kagome,

"This boys scent smells like Hobo's."

Kagome started to panic as she hid behind Zero. Yuki asked Kagome

"Who's Hobo?"

"Hojo!" Kagome whispered harshly.

Yuki turned pale with fear as she hid under the blanket. Kaname smiled politely and told the boy.

"I'm Kuran Kaname, a friend to this household. And you are?"

"I'm Hojo. Are you Yuki's boyfriend?"

Kaname didn't falter as he said, sensing Yuki's fear.

"I'm-"

"Listen well Mr. Kuran, because I'm only going to say this once, Yuki's MY girlfriend so back off!"

Yuki screamed loudly from under the blanket

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR PEPS SACK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!"

Hojo growled and yelled into the house

"Yes, you are! How many times do I. Have. To. Tell. You?!"

Kaname narrowed his eyes as Hojo tried to push past him and into the house. Fortunately, he didn't move an inch, Hojo growled at Kaname and told him enraged.

"Let me get to my girlfriend you bastard! She missed our date to night!"

"What fucking date?! I never agreed to any date!"

Suddenly everything pieced together in everyone's mind but Kagome and Inuyasha's. Kaname thought enraged

'He's the one that made Yuki upset that day she texted me...'

"I thought you said you weren't Yuki's boyfriend?!" Hojo accused Kaname.

Kaname said dangerously

"You never let me finished."

Hojo smiled and said

"Well, by the way, your faced looked it screamed what you were going to say."

Kaname felt anger try to over take his calm exterior but he kept his cool and said to him thoughtfully

"Well, no wonder girls don't like you..."

Hojo frowned and asked hotly

"What are you saying?"

Kaname leaned against the door frame and said

"You are trying to force yourself on girls. Like you tried to do to Kagome, but since she had a friend (Inuyasha) always with her, you never could get close to her. Am I right so far?"

Hojo nodded and Kaname continued

"But since Yuki walks home alone... easy Pickens?" he asked him making Hojo yell at him

"You don't know anything!"

He then sucker punched Kaname in the face.

Or so he thought.

Kaname had caught his fist right before it hit his left eye, he then moved it away from his face and said to Hojo, what he said to Zero all those years ago.

"You just tried to punch me, that was very nice..." he voice turned dark as he tossed Hojo's hand away from him.

Yuki ran out of the blanket and ran behind Kaname, she then placed her hand on his shoulder and packed out from behind him to see Hojo glaring at her.

"Why are you hiding from me?"

Yuki felt herself get mad and then she felt fear crawl up her back and she whimpered and hid behind Kaname before running back under the blanket. Hojo tried to go after her but Kaname felt all of his restraints break as he heard Hojo yell at Yuki

"Come back he-"

Kaname shut the door on his face and locked the door. He then took a step back and he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't shut the door in the first place. There was a crash and Kaname looked at Zero and Inuyasha. Apparently, Inuyasha was trying to kill Hojo or himself and Zero was trying to stop him with all his strength and he missed it. Inuyasha and Zero were now on the floor not facing each other while Zero rubbed his head and Inuyasha rubbed his wrist. Which Zero had been holding onto?

Kaname shrugged and started to walk away from the door when Hojo yelled

"Kuran come out and face me like a man!"

Kaname, always being polite, turned back to open the door to knock some sense into the boy. But as he reached for the handle, Yuki appeared in front of it and grabbed his hand so she was holding it to her.

"Don't do it Kaname!"

He let Yuki push him back towards the others and stopped before he tripped over Zero. Kaname turned to look down at Zero so he could step over him and Inuyasha but when he did Yuki jumped on him and he fell down, but before he landed on Zero, he stopped himself with his powers so he was bearly above Zero. Zero opened his eyes and breathed out in relief as he saw Kaname looking at Yuki with confusion.

"I could have landed on him Yuki," Kaname told her as they heard angry knocked on the door and Hojo screaming for Kaname to answer the door.

Yuki smiled since she was on top of him and said evilly

"Well... that was the plan."

When she said that, both Zero and Kaname flinched as they realized that when Kaname landed on Zero, it would've started a fight only Inuyasha could stop.

AKA, it would've stopped Kaname from answering the door.

"I can't believe I'm saying this twice on the same night, but thanks, Kuran," Zero said as he rolled out from underneath Kaname.

Kaname let himself and Yuki fell gently to the floor and then he got up and started towards the door once more. Yuki squealed and got up and ran after him. Zero and Inuyasha watched as Yuki stopped Kaname a few feet away from them and they sighed deeply.

"Kaname I know he tried to rape me and I know he tried to force himself on me but-"

Kaname felt like his whole world was shattered as he heard what Yuki said before his world turned into one that he only hear her muffled voice. She was looking at her fingers as she named off what he did without thinking that she was making it worse for herself. Kaname's mind lost control of his powers and he had to take and step back to regain control of them. When her voice turned back to normal, he narrowed his eyes at her and pushed her out of the way. Yuki was in shock as she yelled

"Kaname!"

Zero looked at her and asked

"Why didn't you call the police?"

Kaname opened the door and pushed Hojo father away from the door and then closed the door behind them. They hear someone screaming in fright and then they heard a high-pitched girl scream and then they heard someone running away screaming.

"VAMPIRE!"

Kaname walked back inside the house as he licked his lips on his own blood when he looked back at everyone they had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?"

Headmaster Cross choked and said

"VAMPIRE!"

Kaname smiled and said

"All I did was open my mouth to show him my fangs and they accidentally cut my bottom lip and they got blood on them. I didn't do anything wrong."

For some reason, no one believed that innocent face Kaname was giving them.

Well... everyone besides Yuki.

Yuki ran over to him and hugged him tightly telling him

"You need to pack your things!"

Kaname sighed deeply and frown as he said

"I'll be back in the morning."

And then he used all of his powers to teleport himself back to his room, where his friends were looking for him.

Aido yelled at him

Where have you been?!"

Kaname sighed and told them everything that had happened as he started to pack his things in a small duffle bag.

...

And they didn't believe a word of it.

...

That was 'till Kaname shared his memories for the day.

...

Then they believed him.

In the morning, at the Higurashi Shrine, they were waiting for Kaname.

Yuki was pacing back and forth in front of the Well House where everyone was waiting for Kaname. She had a hikers bag strapped against her waist, and on the sides, she had two water bottles, one for her and one (Secretly) was for Kaname. Inside of the bag she had food, clothes, water, (Blood tables she stole from Zero) a pair of running shoes, (Her necessaries for when it was THAT time) socks, a tent, a sleeping bag, extra blankets, a pillow, and finally a book on what fruits/herbs/vegetables are safe to eat. It was all organized and it was quite light. She even had room for Kaname's things so they had one bag.

Finally, after her millionth time passing the dog demon, the said dog demon growled at her and pulled her down so she was sitting on the steps and yelled

"I respect that you're ready to get moving but you really need to save your energy! That and you're driving me insane!"

Yuki sat there with her elbows on her knees and started bouncing her right foot but stopped dead when they heard someone yell out into the world.

"LORD KANAME! WHY DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO GETTING GUP IN THE MORNING?! IT'S TO BRIGHT OUT!"(Aido)

Then another

"Aido, we are going to introduce ourselves to the Higurashi family and then you can go back to sleep." (Akatsuki)

"When do you two ever shut up?!" (Ruka)

"Before you guys start, I'm going to say this, if I hear you tore the house apart, I'll tear you all apart." (Kaname)

Yuki smiled and ran over to the steps, jumping into Akatsuki's arms yelling

"You guys never change!"

Ataksuki patted her back before she hugged Aido. Aido screamed like a girl before he calmed down realizing that it was Yuki. Before he could react Yuki hugged Ruka for a sec before hugging Kaname tightly. Kaname smiled at her with his duffle bag over his shoulder right shoulder he gave her a one hand hug.

"Good morning Yuki. How are you?"

She looked up at him and smiled saying

"I can't stop moving."

Aido laughed before he stopped and said

"Oh, you're serious."

Zero growled and at Kaname

"Why are they are Kuran?"

Kaname looked at him and said

"They will be living in an apartment not far from here. They'll have a good look at this Shrine so when anything happens they'll be able to help you protect yourselves."

Sarah smiled and said before any of the boys could say anything she said thankfully

"Thank you, Kaname and your friends. I was worried about what would happen if more things came out of the well."

Aido smiled and said confidently

"No problemo Mrs. Higurashi. We volunteered."

Ruka smiled at Souta who had been looking at her with awe and she bent down to his level and introduced herself to him.

"Hi there, I'm Ruka. And you are?"

She extended her hand and he shook it saying

"I'm Souta miss."

Ruka smiled at him as Yuki ran over to the Well House before stopping and asking Kaname

"What's in your bag Kaname?"

Kaname looked at her and said

"Nothing special. Clothes, blood tables, and some water. Why?"

Yuki ran over to him and took his bag and then ran over to the Well House and sat down next to Inuyasha saying

"I'm putting it in my bag so we just have one bag to carry."

Kaname watched as Yuki opened her bag and gently opened his. Akatsuki walked over next to him as they both watched Yuki pull out a case of blood tables and set it next to her. She then got the water out and placed it beside her too. When she made sure the water wasn't going anywhere, she gently folded his bag with his clothes in it and placed it in a pocket in her bag, before putting the water with her other supply of water that wasn't outside in water bottles. She closed up her bag again and put it back on with it strapped to her waist. She stood up and bent down to pick up the blood table case when she had it, she walked over to Kaname and slipped it in his pocket. She smiled at him and told him.

"Just in case you run out on the road, you have two."

She then skipped over to Kagome and started to ask why her bag was so heavy. Kaname looked down at his outfit, he was wearing his white dress shirt and black dress pants with brown boots and his black trenched coat. He then looked at Yuki's outfit and saw that she was wearing brown hiker boots, skinny blue jeans, and she had on a blood red short sleeve T-shirt. On her left wrist was her red digital watch with 2 bows for her hair, around her neck, was part of heart-shaped locket he remembered giving to her for her 13th birthday. It was a silver heart locket with the words "Forever my friend," he had the other half in his pocket that said "sister, brother, and Lover". She then had her hair down with a smile on her face.

She looked like an adventurer.

Kaname sighed as Inuyasha yelled

"Are we ready?! Good. Let's go!"

Kaname walked over to him and gave Aido and Ruka a look that said "Be nice" and then he said to Akatsuki

"I leave them in your capable hands."

Akatsuki bowed and Kaname helped Yuki up and over the Well since Kagome and Inuyasha were already on the other side. When she was over, Kaname took a final look at HIS world before jumping in after her. Blue light surrounded him and then he touched the ground and he heard

"Yeah! Kagome's here!" from a little boy.

He looked at Yuki and saw that she was terrified as she looked up and saw blue sky and clouds. She gulped and looked at Kaname. Kaname gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her to him before he flashed them right in front of the Well. He released her and Yuki looked around in wonder. Kagome walked over to her and said

"It can be overwhelming at first but you'll get used to it."

Yuki nodded and turned to look at Kagome, she all but jumped when Shippo smiled and waved at her. She took a step towards Kaname but Kaname was busy watching Miroku and Sango as Inuyasha told them about him and Yuki. Kagome was confused as she asked Yuki

"Whats wrong?"

Yuki gulped and said fearfully

"You're holding a demon."

Kagome blinked at her before she made an 'oh...' face and held up Shippo so Yuki could see his tail better.

"This is Shippo, he's a young Fox Demon and he lost his parents to some mean thunder demons. Me and Inuyasha found him and I adopted him."

Shippo jumped into Yuki's arms, but since she was so unprepared she yelped in surprise. Both Yuki and Shippo closed their eyes and held onto each other for dear life since they were falling down in the Bone Eaters Well. But when neither of them felt themselves hit the ground, but instead get lifted upwards they both peaked an eye open to see that Kaname was now holding them in his arms. He was looking at Shippo with interest as he set Yuki back on her feet saying mostly to himself.

"I hate Zero..."

Yuki looked up at him with Shippo still in her arms and she said

"Sorry, Kaname."

Kaname looked from the Well to Yuki and asked

"For what? We've only been here for not even 5 mins and you almost fall back in our time." his voice turned gentle as he advised her,"Yuki, you need to understand that a demon can jump out any moment and you need to be prepared, like back at the Academy. OK?"

Yuki nodded and turned to Shippo with a smile.

"I'm sorry for being freaked out Shippo. I hope you understand that traveling in time isn't a normal thing to do and it freaked me out to just see clouds. I'm so sorry, I'm OK with Vampires because I lived and known them all my life, so one day I'll get used to demons. I promise."

Shippo smiled and said as he jumped on her shoulder and said

"I understand. But Kagome told me so much about you and this man right here. I think. But I know she told me about you. I'm not so sure about this man next to you but yeah."

Yuki giggled and introduced Kaname and Shippo to each other. She picked Shippo up and raised him up so he could see Kaname better.

But since they were both smaller than Kaname she had trouble.

"Kaname Kuran, this is Shippo. Shippo, this is Kaname Kuran and he is the strongest Pureblood Vampire in history."

Kaname looked away from Inuyasha and turned towards Yuki, but before he could say anything, Shippo was suddenly in his arms and he was getting hugged by the little fella.

"Hi! Rember me?! You saved me and my friends remember? And whats a Pureblood Vampire?"

Shippo crawled up Kaname before Kaname could even answer one of his questions. He opened his mouth and yelled out into the world

"Hey! He has fangs to! Are you a demon? Whats a Vampire?-"

Now Shippo had Kaname's full attention with everyone one else. Inuyasha paled as he saw Shippo open Kaname's mouth wider and he yelled again

"Why do you have fangs when you're not a demon? A-"

Kaname's eyes turned red in annoyance and he pulled Shippo off his face by his tail.

"OW!" Shippo yelled at Kaname, "Put me down!"

Kaname closed his mouth and rubbed his jaw in pain since Shippo had his fangs in hid little hands, he not only got himself hurt but he also pulled Kaname's fangs. It hurt yes, but...

NEVER IN HIS LIFE HAD HE EVER FELT SO VIOLATED!

Yuki was total shock as she and Kagome watched blood come out of Shippo's little hands as he looked down and asked Inuyasha

"Why did his fangs hurt me?"

Kaname used his powers to make his teeth feel better before he brought Shippo's hands to his lips and he kissed them, healing them before he gently put Shippo and the Well side. He then pulled out his handkerchief and whipped Shippo's blood off his lips before doing the same to his little hands he then put it back in this pocket and told him.

Answering ALL his questions.

"Hello, Shippo. I'm Kuran Kaname, I'm the strongest Pureblood Vampire in history. A Pureblood Vampire is a vampire that has not a drop of human DNA or blood in his or her vines. And a vampire is a nocturnal being that drinks the blood of others to survive. It's a cruse if you are a Pureblood because you then live for all eternity if you last that long. And I have fangs because I need them to feed."

Shippo's eyes widen as he asked

"Why didn;t you drink my Blood?"

Kaname made sure not to give anything away as he told him.

"I never encountered a demon or half demon before Inuyasha or this Naraku person. Therefore, I do not know what would happen if I did."

Yuki ran over to Kaname and hugged him asking

"Are you OK? You should have never had gone through that! No one's ever treated you with such disrespect besides Zero and Inuyasha!"

Kaname petted her head and told her

"My fangs hurt and so does my jaw but I can assure you I'm fine."

Sango looked at Kaname and then at Miroku before finally landing on Inuyasha

"So he doesn't need a weapon?"

Inuyasha smiled at them and yelled at Kaname, still looking at them.

"Hey, Kaname! Can you come over here REAL quick."

Kaname knew what he wanted and he looked at Kagome and gave her a small smile when she said

"Kaname... I knew you're better than this..." she warned him.

But he couldn't help it.

He flashed behind Miroku and tapped him on the shoulder. Miroku turned around only to see trees, when he turned back around Kaname was next to Inuyasha with a smile o his face. Inuyasha and Sango, who had seen the whole thing, snickered as Miroku looked at Kaname with shock. Yuki giggled as Kagome sighed deeply and yelled frustrated.

"The ONLY man who wasn't a juvenile, turned into one!"

Yuki lost her smile and bitch slapped Kagome, everyone (Including Kaname) gasped in shock as Yuki said with tears in her eyes and a choked voice.

"He doesn't have to be calm and polite all the time. He can have fun too!"

She then walked off and towards the village with a heavy heart. Sango looked at Kagome and saw a red mark across her cheek.

"Kagome-Chun? Are you alright?"

Kaname walked over to her and ran his finger down her right cheek. When he moved his hand back, he started towards the village as well. Leaving everyone to watch as Kagome's cheek healed.

This was going to be a long week...

(=*****************=)

 ** _Author's Note:_** Hope you like it. Please review...

 **Stories:**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki COM**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki COM**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki COM**

 **Outcasts Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki ON HOLD UNTIL BACK IN THE PAST IS DONE**

 **A Vampire Halloween Kaname/Yuki COM**


	9. In Inuyasha's World Demons are always-

_**Sum:**_ Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends, and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hi, sorry for the delay.

 _ **Chapter 9:**_ __In Inuyasha's World, Demons are always around...

Yuki was fuming!

How dare she insult Kaname like that!

She heard movement behind her and turned around to see Kaname coming down the single file trail. Yuki sighed as he came up to her and pulled her close to him in a warm embrace. When he did that, Yuki let it all go, she started crying with everything she had. She was just so frustrated! The only reason why she wanted to help Kagome was because she needed to get away from the house, from Zero, Mrs. Higurashi, Headmaster Cross, Gramps, and Souta. She so needed to be home, and her home was with her, but she needed to see Yori, Toga, Rima, Tukama, Senri... she needed HER family. And when Kagome said that Kaname was a juvenile, it broke her restraint and she hit her.

She NEVER thought she'll hit her childhood best friend EVER.

...

...

...

...

Just knowing she hurt a family member hurt her beyond words.

Kaname held her to him as he made sure to keep track of their "friends" auras and the other demons auras that were far away from them. But there was this aura that he couldn't pinpoint, it kept moving, he made sure to not look like he was aware of it, and made it look like his full attention was on the girl in his arms.

Which, it was mostly.

Yuki clung onto him as he kissed her head tenderly, Yuki just keep sobbing so he just closed his eyes and laid his right cheek on her head, facing towards the strange aura that seemed to be watching them.

He used his powers to make it so he could see cold and hot blood signature's through his closed eyes. In the tree, he was facing what was a small funny looking creature that looked like a bug. It was watching them and it seemed to be collecting information from some one.

He felt like he should kill it, to protect Yuki, but then again...

Who was spying on them?

Kaname decided no one good as the bug started to fly towards Kagome and her friends. Kaname shot open his eyes and turned towards it. Yuki also sensed it as she let him go and whispered

"Kill it before it does something!"

Kaname ran after it as he jumped up and went from branch from branch, to get up to it. The thing was flying through the clearing Inuyasha and his friends were in. They noticed it a bit too late as it was too high for one of them to reach it fast enough. Kaname got on the last branch he could and focused all his strength into his leap upwards, he was right above their heads as he used his powers to turn into a swarm of bats and flew straight up so he was over the thing. He turned back to his normal form and he was able to slice it in half with his powers and he was able to watch the remains fall to the ground.

He saw Yuki run out from the forest with the Artemis in her hands as she threw her backpack to the ground she did a back flip over the group and thrust the Artemis into an invisible being's heart. He heard it scream out in pain and then turned to dust. They all gasped as what looked like to be a Vampire's form became visible and then turned to ash in front of them. Yuki was in a lunging position and was breathing heavily. Kaname had enough of the sun being on him as he slowly descended to the ground. So he turned into a swarm of bats again and landed at the edge of the clearing under the shade of a tree.

Kagome was shocked as she looked at Yuki's strong stance, Yuki sighed in relief as she stood up straight and turned towards Kagome with blood shot eye's from crying. When she looked at her she ran and hugged her yelling

"I thought I was going to lose you! Didn't you sense that Level E? It was about to attack you!"

Sango looked at the girl and asked

"What's a Level E?"

"A human who failed to turn into a Vampire and went insane for blood," Yuki answered as Kagome returned her hug.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Kaname as he was bent over in the shade touching something. Inuyasha NEVER saw Kaname do something like that and he was impressed. And so was Miroku, but more with Yuki, since she was just a human and she sensed something none of them did. Yuki let go of Kagome as she asked

"What was that bug thing that Kaname killed?"

"A bug sent to spy on us either by the Band of 7 or Naraku himself. I'm Miroku by the way, and you are?" Miroku asked her with a charming smile as he extended his hand out to shake her hand.

Yuki was warned about him by Kagome so she turned towards him and took a step back so her butt was out of groping reach shock his hand. Miroku frowned when she did that as he heard.

"I'm Yuki Cr-" she stopped herself and shook her head before looking at him again and tried again. "I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you Miroku!"

Yuki screamed the last part of his name as she felt something touch her ass. She screamed, getting Kaname's attention as he stood up and flashed in front of her, pushing Miroku back and back handing him across the face. His aura started to seep out and it was making everyone but Yuki sick. But Kaname didn't notice as he warned him

"DON'T, touch her Monk."

Miroku nodded and Kaname pulled his aura back in with A thought and nothing more as he turned to Yuki and told her.

Changing the subject.

"Where do you think the Level E came from? They aren't supposed to be around these parts."

Yuki shrugged and said

"A Pureblood Vampire could be around or something?"

Kaname gave her a look and she giggled at him, boy, that sounded wrong. She patted his head and said in her laughter

"Not you silly, another Pureblood."

Kaname rolled his eyes as he walked away from the group, Sango introduced herself to Yuki and complimented her on her fighting stance. Yuki blushed and said

"Thank you, Sango. My Fa-" she stopped herself again and cleared her throat before starting again. "The Headmaster at my school taught me."

Sango smiled but before they could continue talking, they heard Shippo asked

"Why is Kaname sniffing the ground over there?"

They all stopped and looked over at Kaname who was over by the tree under the shade again. He was on his hands and knees and he had his nose close to the ground, it looked like he was smelling something. But after a few sec. he pulled away from whatever he was smelling and sat up on his heels and started rubbing his nose in disgust. Yuki ran and got her bag before running to him. She sat down next to him and looked at what he was smelling. Her eye's widened as she saw what it was.

"Human Blood," Kaname told her as he noticed her horrified expression.

Yuki turned pale as she asked him

"How old?"

"Not long. It seems as if a demon got ahold of the young girl and dragged her deep into the forest, that way." Kaname pointed into the darker part of the forest.

Yuki gulped and asked

"Can you tell if she is alive?"

Kaname thought about it and got up, helping Yuki to her feet as well.

"If we hurry, yes."

Inuyasha walked over to them and said

"We don't have time to go and save her! We need to go and find more of the jewel shards before Naraku does!"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha yelped as he hit the ground painfully. Kagome and Sango walked over to Kaname and Yuki and said

"We always have time to save a child Inuyasha, now let us go before it's too late."

Kaname nodded as he led them through the forest, he eye's turned red and he so he could see better as he ducked under a tree branch. Yuki forgot to bring a flashlight as she called out to Kaname since Kagome, and Sango didn't really have anything to see with either.

"KANAME!" she yelled out panicked as the memory of bringing alone in a cold and dark world came to her.

Kaname was right in front of her suddenly as he hugged her to him saying with regret.

"I'm so sorry Yuki, I forgot that you guys can't see as well as I can."

Yuki nodded as Kaname let her go and grabbed Kagome's and Sango's hands and made them grabbed each other. He then grabbed Sango's hand and made her hold hands with Yuki as well. He then held Yuki's other hand and said

"Don't let go of each other."

They all nodded as they continued on their way. Kaname ducked under a branch and they mimicked the motion when they felt the other do it. Finally, they heard someone scream out in pain and yell out

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" a teenaged girl screamed.

They heard a deep voice laugh and say

"No way honey. You're going to be my wife's meal tonight."

They came to a small clearing that went around a big hole in the ground, where the voices were coming from. Kaname led them into the bright clearing and he blinked to get used to it. Kagome let go of Sango and Sango let go of Yuki and grabbed their weapons, ready for battle. Yuki held on to Kaname in fear and asked

"Can you tell what demon it is Kaname?"

Sango looked at her and said

"It is most likely a mole demon. They dig holes in the ground this size and like to eat teenage girls."

Yuki shivered and Kaname pulled her to his side and said

"You don't have to go down there. You can what for Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo."

Yuki shook her head fearfully and half yelled half whispered

NO! I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

Sango smiled at Yuki's courage and put her and Kagome's stuff up against a tree.

"If you are coming, you better put your bag with our's."

Yuki nodded and took her bag off and put it with Kagome's and Sango's stuff. Kirara meowed at Yuki and turned into her larger form. Yuki gulped and brought out the Artemis. She regrets going to Inuyasha's time, but there was on another way to get to spend more time with Kaname and figure out what to do. Kaname helped Kagome into the hole after Sango went in with Kirara. He then turned to Yuki and pulled her towards him in a hug. The next thing she knew they were with Kagome, Sango, and Kirara in the tunnel and he demons voice was closer. She gulped and held Kaname's hand, as they did back in the forest. When they reached the end of the tunnel, Kagome peek around the corner and whispered in shock

"Narzona?"

 _ **Author's Note:**_ __Hi, please review!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampire! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki ON HOLD TILL DONE WITH BACK IN THE PAST**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Sad Assassins 1: Stargate Atlantis com**

 **Outcasts Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**


	10. When going down, you go down hard

**_Sum_** : Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends, and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!

 ** _Author's Note:_** Hi, Hi. Hope you like!

 _ **Chapter 10:**_ When going down... you go down hard

"Nairzona?" Kagome whispered in surprise at the sight of her.

"Who's Nairzona?" they all asked her.

Kagome flinched as whispered

"Well, we saved her from spider demons before Inuyasha, Shippo and I meet Miroku and you. She said she'll "Always keep Inuyasha in her prayers." She had a deadly fear of demons but Inuyasha and Shippo changed that."

Kaname nodded as they focused their attention back on the demon and Narizona. Yuki felt anger rush into her as she watched Narizona get thrown to the ground. Sango pulled out position powder and threw it into the demons little room. It started coughing as Kagome and Sango ran in to get Narizona. When Narizona saw Kagome she sighed in relief and yelled as KAgome helped her up.

"Kagome!"

Kagome led her towards Yuki and Kaname with the help of Sango and said to Sango as Yuki took Sango's place.

"We'll get her out of here! You and Kaname kill that Demon!"

"OK!"

Kagome and Yuki helped Narizona out of the cave and laid her down next to their things. Helping her with her wounds as Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha ran into the clearing. No words were said as Yuki pointed down towards the hole coughing. Inuyasha put Shippo next to Narizona and jumped down the hole with Miroku behind him. When they got down there, they saw Sango get thrown back by the demon and knocked Kaname down with her. Making Kaname take most of the hit as he hit his head on a sharp rock and get knocked unconscious.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, but before he could run over to her, Inuyasha pulled him into the safety of the tunnel.

"Miroku you idiot! You could've died!" Inuyasha yelled at him as he let go of him.

Miroku came back to his senses as he got up off the ground.

"Sorry." was all he said before running back in there with Inuyasha.

They saw Kaname's unconscious form get picked up by the mole demon as it said

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A demon? But what kind are you? I don't care, your powerful, sweet dreams..." it said coldly as it opened its mouth to eat him.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all screamed for Kaname to wake up as they attacked the demon, but it just swatted them away without even trying. Yuki up above heard with Shippo, Narizona, and Kagome.

"Kaname you idiot! Wake up before you are eaten!"

"Lord Kaname you must wake up!"

"Kaname!"

Yuki gave Kagome a panicked look before running down in the tunnel. She slid down it screaming at the top of her lungs.

"KANAME SAVE ME!"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Yuki as she cut herself screaming

"SAVE ME KANAME! KANAME HE'S GOING TO GET ME! KANAME!"

Kaname's eyes snapped open right before the demon sat him in his mouth, Kaname's eye's turned red as he jumped out of its mouth saying

"I've had enough of this game Demon, say farewell."

He turned it to ash as he landed painfully on his feet, he stood there for a minute before falling to the ground, exhausted.

Inuyasha, however, caught him and dragged him out of the tunnel. Miroku helped Sango out and laid her next to Narizona, as Inuyasha sat Kaname down in the dark forest next to them. Kaname was breathing heavily as Yuki ran over to him with her bag in hand as she asked

"Kaname? Kaname whats wrong?"

Inuyasha was also worried since he'd never seen Kaname act like this before. Kaname just smiled at her and patted her head saying out of breath.

"I'm wounded from battle after hitting my head and almost getting eaten today when it's not even noon, after already having a battle. And losing blood, that takes the cake when trying to use powers."

Yuki slapped his arm gently as she put a rage on his head wound and told him to hold it there. Inuyasha sighed in relief when he heard that Kaname just lost a lot of blood. Something Kaname can fix, as he watched Yuki pulls out his water bottle and put a lot of blood tablets in it. She handed it to him and he slowly drank it.

"Inuyasha!" Narizona yelled excitedly as she asked, "Is that really you?"

Inuyasha looked at her and blushed as she ran up and hugged him saying

"Oh, how I missed you, Kagome, and Shippo! I was so afraid you guys got killed or even eaten alive!"

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha looked at her for help, she motioned for him to hug her back and he did so...

Even if it felt unnatural to him.

And even if Narizona knew it felt awkward for him.

Kaname looked up at NArizona and Narizona blushed and let go of Inuyasha saying to Kaname.

"Hello, I'm Narizona, and you are?"

Kaname smiled, women no matter in what time line he was in, or what species they were, was still attracted to him, and it was funny.

"Kuran Kaname."

She blushed and Sango and Kagome watched as Narizona started talking with Kaname like Yuki wasn't even there. Yuki was trying not to laugh as Kaname gave Narizona a nervous smile as she just kept on talking. Miroku sighed and said

"I wish girls did that to me..."

Inuyasha walked over to him and said

"Judging by Kaname's scent, he's afraid of her."

"WHAT?!" Kagome and Sango yelled at him.

Inuyasha nodded as he said

"Yuki said in your world, at the s-school they go to, girls swarm him."

Sango nodded in understanding as Kaname pulled Yuki closer to him as Narizona looked up at the sky. Yuki was trying really hard not to laugh as she whispered something to Kaname. They all watched as Kaname smiled at her and said to Narizona.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to start over so I can understand you, fair lady."

Narizona blushed, bowed down low and said

"I'm so sorry! Was going to fast? I'll start over if it pleases you Kaname..."

Kaname stood up and winced as he swayed for a minute. Yuki held him as he said

"What would please me, is if you tell Kagome and Inuyasha why you are here."

She stopped and said fearfully

"OH! Yes, right. My new village is always under attack by demons and they sent me to find someone to help. So I thought of Kagome and Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and said

"We'll help, but you, Sango, and Kaname need to rest."

Kaname nodded and said

"You are weak Narizona, and I'm not ready for travel just yet, I lost a lot of blood..." he trailed off, Yuki knew what he was about to say, if he had gotten hit in the head with a hunter's weapon, they'll all be having a completely different conversation.

One where Kaname wasn't in it.

Kaname and Yuki both thought that it was better that no one in this time should know how to kill him, they needed to believe that he was unstopped able. Yuki sighed and said

"We should move away from the demon's hole, just in case his wife comes and finds him dead, we shouldn't be here."

They all nodded and they went back to the Bone Eater's Well. They then headed towards Kaede's village and took refuge there. When it turned night, everyone was asleep, besides Kaname, he was up and about.

He was sitting on the porch to Kaede's hunt and was just sitting in the moon light. Bathing in it, as he stared up at the full moon. He was going to miss it, he missed it now, even when he was with it. This moon, it's younger than the one he woke up with all those years ago. When Rido took Juri's and Haruka's baby boy and sacrificed him right in front of his parents. He remembered waking up, feeling so much hunger, then as he attacked and feed off Rido, he didn't have the strength to finish him, he was so weak from being asleep for so long. He turned himself into in finite and left himself in his descendants care. They took care of him and Yuki was born for him, and him alone. But... today, what if he had died?

"Child, you should sleep.," an old voice said behind him.

Kaname didn't turn around to look at Kaede, he just whispered

"I'm not a child. To me, your all children."

"Aye, we must seem that way to you. I can since your old wise aura, but why deceive her?"

Kaname sighed as he said

"If I tell her the truth, I fear she'll either leave me or treat me differently. Kaede, you know that she will. Everyone would if they found out."

"Child, I wouldn't pretend to know the pain you went through to make you sleep for all these years, but the truth will come out sooner of later. In your time, 2 people know of this, and I know just by looking at you."

Kaname sighed as his eye's never left the moon.

"I know..." he said quietly.

Kaede sighed and said

"Sleep now, so you have strength in the morning."

"..."

Kaname said nothing as he heard her walk away, he sighed, never had he dreamed of going back in time before. He wanted to go home and take Yuki with him, but the Headmaster...

"*Sigh*"

Kaname sat there, throwing Kaede's warning away as he just looked up at the moon, letting it's light soothe him. It was 1:00 P.M. when Yuki woke up. She looked around and saw that Kaname wasn't there, she sat up and walked over to the window. She looked out and saw Kaname still looking at the moon with its light on him. The wind playing with his hair, making him look like a god as he closed his eye's and sighed deeply. Yuki walked out quietly and went behind and Kaname, he didn't move as she leaned down and wrapped her arms gently around his neck. She whispered in his ear

"Kaname... have you just been sitting here? All this time?"

Kaname sighed as he pulled her down into his lap and just held her to him. Yuki hugged him as she asked

"Kaname?"

He didn't say anything as he just tightened his hold on her.

"You're going to have to sleep sometime Kaname..." Yui said as she turned his head towards her gently, her hand on his cheek.

Kaname nuzzled into her hand, Yuki didn't know what was on his mind, but it was hurting him. That much was clear.

"Yuki, what if today when fighting that demon, it was a hunter's weapon that hit my head?"

Yuki shivered and curled into him, she didn't want to think about it. And her silence was all Kaname need to know, she didn't want to think about it, and so it'll never happen in her mind. But, he was growing weak just being in the past, so close to when, when he just started to sleep. Thank goodness he wasn't in japan at the time.

Inuyasha and everybody, (Besides Narizona and Kaede) watched as Kaname told Yuki.

"I'm... I'm not... for some reason... able to get a hold of myself Yuki... I don't think it was a good idea for me to come here. I just have this feeling that things are going to get worse if I stick here any longer. Like, what if a demon surprised me and possessed me? And no one knows until it's was too late? What if I lose control of myself?"

Yuki hushed him as she reminded him sternly

"KANAME! Don't think like that! The reason why you came here was to protect me remember? You didn't want Zero to come because you were afraid that he'll lose control from smelling all the blood. And Zero even said that you'll have an easier time because you're stronger than him. The strongest Pureblood in history, you told Shippo that remember? You need to stop second guessing yourself. This isn't like you..."

Kaname looked away from her and looked back up at the moon.

"My chess board has moved to another time, and my pieces move by themselves. My problems don't exist here, not yet at least. I have yet to gain control of the game, I have made no enemies so far, but Yuki. What you don't understand, is that in this time period, the strongest is always the first to fall. Just look at Inuyasha, he's in this mess because he was happy, and Naraku wanted what he had and took it from him. Miroku's family was cursed by Naraku for generations. Sango's entire village was destroyed, and Shippo lost his family, forever orphaned. The only thing I have here that I care about is you, but you care about Kagome's and her friend's safety, and so I care about their safety. You just don't get it."

He sat her down next to him and stood up, he walked away from the porch and said

"You don't yet understand the danger of just being here means for Inuyasha and his friends. We could be changing history, when you killed the Level E, maybe Kagome was supposed to be bitten? Or the bug I killed?"

Yuki sighed as she got up and walked over to the Pureblood that never used to second guess things. She went right up to him and said definitely

"Kaname... the only reason your second guessing yourself is because of what Headmaster pain in the ass said with Mrs. I hate any and all violence. You are second guessing yourself because they took me away from you and you didn't think your chess "Pieces" could move by themselves. You underestimated them, us. We aren't pieces to a game, we're people, you can't control everything..."

She hugged him and went back inside, but before she did, she turned back and said

"You always fear for the worst, Kaname... you need to be yourself. Come inside and sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." She moved the sheet aside and went inside.

Kaname watched her and sighed, he looked back at the moon and thought

'But if I'm myself... I'll lose you, and everyone I know will treat me differently, like the Headmaster...'

He looked at the moon with its splendor and his eye's turned red as he thought

'I'll me myself, but will you still love me? My dear girl...'

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Poor Kaname, feeling useless, unwanted, and afraid to tell the truth. But just so you know, I haven't read the manga, I just heard this from and friend.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

DON'T **play Truth or Dare with Vampire! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki ON HOLD TILL DONE WITH BACK IN THE PAST**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Sad Assassins 1: Stargate Atlantis com**

 **Outcasts Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**


	11. I'm playing the game

**Sum:** Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends, and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!

 **Author's Note** : Hi, I just couldn't wait to write this so it's early! Love every one of my fans! ;)

 **Chapter 11:** "I'm playing the game..."

Kaname woke up on the porch to find the sun rise, he was sad to know that last night was the last night he'll see the moon. But he pulled himself together as he stood up and flashed to the forest, he needed to find the band of 7, if that was what they were called. He stopped and thought about what he thought about last night, was it really a good idea?

Flashback: to when Yuki left to go back to bed.

Yuki walked in and saw everyone "Asleep" and sighed in relief. She didn't want them to see Kaname at his time in weakness. His time of need, and insecurity. She laid back down in her sleeping bag and went to sleep. Her thoughts only on Kaname.

Kaname was still standing thinking

'I'll be myself Yuki, but will you still love me...?'

He sighed as he looked at the moon, wishing he saw all of this coming from the Headmaster, but... one thing bothered him, how did he find out? Kaname stood there thinking as he looked at the moon, Miroku came out and said

"Lord Kaname, what is it that has you so riled up?"

Kaname didn't look at him as he said

"My problems are to interposer to human minds, but if you wish to know, my deepest secret, the one no one knew about, is out in the open to the Headmaster Cross and Kagome's mother. They are in great danger knowing it..."

"Who are they in danger from? And how do they know?" Miroku asked worried, suddenly understanding why Kaname was second guessing himself. His deepest secret was found out some how, and he didn't know how.

Kaname looked at him and said, narrowing his eyes.

'They are in danger from me, and a... friend of mine. And how they know is a mystery to me."

Miroku flinched at how Kaname was looking at him, he was warning him to stay away from his matters, effectively blocking his heart from Miroku. But something hit Miroku in the head and he thought

'Wait? From him?'

He was about to ask why, but Kaname's eye's turned red in anger as he said

"Do not get in my way when it comes to protecting Yuki and from killing who ever needs to die... Understood?"

Miroku gulped and nodded as Kaname walked away from him and he felt his cold aura.

'Why is he pushing us away from him?' Miroku thought as he followed Kaname.

Kaname stopped and sat down on the porch again as Miroku went inside, to find Kagome, Shippo and Sango trembling fearfully and Inuyasha holding them in his lap, trying to calm them by saying, he and Kaname were friends and that they shouldn't worry. But Miroku couldn't help but feel afraid of the powerful Pureblood as well. He only seemed to care for Yuki, and that was the only reason why he was here in the first place. He sighed and went to sleep with the fear of being watched.

Kaname sensed their fear but he didn't care, he was protecting them and he knew now, that it was Naraku who was watching them with that bug, as he sensed its presence.

'So he watches with the Band of 7? I'll play the game Naraku, and I'll win.'

He stood up and whispered heatedly and with red eye's, playing the role of an unhappy camper.

"If they get in my way, then I'll kill them all if only to protect my secret and Yuki..."

He spun around with an evil aura that EVERYONE in the village felt, either asleep or wake. Kaname walked to the woods and stopped at the well. He knew that the bug had followed and he smiled mentally, thinking

'Fall in my trap, the spider said to the fly...'

Kaname made it look like he was thinking of destroying the well but thought better of it and whispered

"If I do this, then... no, I can't-!"

He turned around fearfully as he as he thought

'I was really thinking of destroying it!' But he calmed himself as he thought 'Play the part Naraku wants to see.'

He straightened his clothes and walked back to the house calmly when he got back he sat on the porch and thought

'Need to find the band of 7, and convince them I'm on their side.'

With Naraku and Bankotsu, they have been watching the whole time, but not seeing Kaname's kindness with Yuki, but only seeing his coldness towards Miroku and what he had just done.

Bankotsu smiled and said

"He struggles with his evil side, even though he wishing to kill Inuyasha and his group. I think he'll be a great addition don't you think Naraku?"

Naraku smiled and said

"I do, very much. We need someone with his power."

They laughed evilly as they watched Kaname sleep restlessly.

End of flashback:

Kaname sighed and said to himself and without Naraku or Bankotsu knowing it, to them.

"If I find Inuyasha's enemy's, the Band of 7 and this Naraku fellow, I'll be able to protect Yuki..."

He felt a sharp pain hit him in his heart and stomach and he bent over groaning in pain. He closed his eye's and whispered calmly but with hints of pain.

"What is this? *Maon of pain* Is this pain blood thirst? No. Can't be I had blood tables yesterday-" he stopped himself and his eye's widened as he said heatedly

"Narizona's village is in danger! And I gave my word to help only because of Yuki, now I'm feeling the pain from yesterday! Fuck..." he said as he held his head and fell on his side, he vision was filled with blood and he couldn't think clearly.

He tried to get up but he couldn't move any more than his fingers.

"Whats happening to me?" he asked himself as he felt a strong pain hit his head.

He took a deep breath until it went away, but suddenly he felt hands gently touch him and people ask worriedly

"Lord Kaname are you all right?" (Sango)

"Kaname you fool!" (Inuyasha)

"Kaname!" (Shippo)

"What happened?" (Miroku)

But someone whispered gently in his ear,

"Kaname, you haven't healed have you? Silly... you are better than this Kaname, you know it and I know it. Now drink." Yuki whispered lovingly as he cut her wrist veins and placed her wrist next to his mouth. Kaname didn't think as he sucked the blood on her wrist, everyone was confused as Yuki laid her head on Kaname's gently, humming a gentle tone as she held him to her with her right hand. Kaname stopped when it felt right and just closed his eyes as he laid his head on the ground and went into a healing sleep.

Yuki raped her wrist up in a banged as Kagome asked her

"How did you know that'll help him?"

"I've been around Vampire's my whole life, and since Kaname stayed up most of the night, he never healed. And so his head never had the chance to think about healing since he was so riled up last night."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and thought the same thing as they thought about his evil aura last night.

'He was frightening some we didn't sense...'

"Is vampire's this fragile?" Sango asked her and Yuki smiled

"Yes and no. You see, weaker vampires when they touch the sun die and turn to ash. Some can stay out in the light for a period of time and not die but get sun burned. It just depends on how strong they are. The only reason Kaname is weak right now is because he hit his head yesterday when fighting that mole demon. The only thing that can kill a vampire is when you decenergrat their body beyond their capability to heal, or if you servilely hurt their head, or if you cut their heart beyond repair.

"If they are a Pureblood like Kaname, he can regenerate his body over a period of time and still live. Normally he doesn't get hurt, this isn't the Kaname I know right now, but give him time to get used to things and he'll be the Kaname we all know and love in the future."

They all nodded as they rolled over the information, Naraku smiled as he thought

'This Kaname is strong, and that girl loves him very much, just like he does her. If I can recruit him then I'll be unstoppable.'

Narizona walked over to them and asked

"When can we go and save my village?"

Before anyone could say anything, Kaname opened his eyes and groaned as he looked straight up in the sun. He wanted to sleep, but hearing Narizona woke him up. He sat up and looked at where Naraku's bug was, he made it looked like he didn't see it as he said to Narizona

"We'll go when I say we can."

Inuyasha growled and said

"I'm the leader here Kaname! Watch it!"

Kaname smiled as the girls seemed to notice his acting with Miroku. Kaname sighed and said to Inuyasha while he unsteadily stood up.

"Inuyasha, I'm not poaching on your territory, but I think it would be better if I tell you when I'm fit for travel. That's all I meant, nothing else."

When he said that he felt back on his knees and hands as he gripped his head, groaning in the sharp pain. Yuki was rubbing his back as he thought

'It's not my head, but it seems the memories of Yuki's vampire side is hurting me. If I don't turn her back, then her vampire side will come out by itself, and my inner beast is warning me.'

"Kaname, are you alright?" Narizona asked as she bent down in front of him, having missed him drinking blood.

Kaname looked up at her and said

"I'm not answering that. If I'm in pain, am I alright? It's common sense!" he yelled and Narizona gaped in horror, as Yuki just held Kaname to her, trying to calm him.

Not one of them knew Kaname was auditioning to be Naraku's new play toy as they argued with the Pureblood on why he was acting so strange, but Yuki as she was about to give Kaname her opinion when she realized something.

'Kaname... your playing chess... but with who? What are you getting at? Is there something I'm missing?'

"See Kaname? Even Yuki-Chun is speechless to your behaver." Miroku said to him as he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her on their side, leaving Kaname alone.

Sudden anger rushed through Yuki, as she saw a flash of red in her vision. She hissed and pulled Miroku's face down to meet her right knee. Yuki then kicked him where it hurt, when he was on the ground coughing, Yuki hissed down at him like a vampire.

"I don't ever recall being on your side... I'm here for one reason and one reason only... to figure out what to do when I get back to my time, and how I go back home... *Hiss* I'm helping you guys with Naraku and this Band of 7 because it's the right thing to do. BUT! I will NEVER join your side when it comes to dissing Kaname. So what he's acting funny. He has every right to have bad days! *Hiss*..."

Everyone's eye's widened as they saw Yuki's eyes turn red but before they could tell her, she turned and stomped off towards Kaname's side. They all watched as Kaname quickly reached out and cupped Yuki's right cheek. They watched as her eye's turned brown again and she fell unconscious next to Kaname.

"What just happened?" Sang asked Kaname, but Kaname, still auditioning for Naraku, just looked at her, and then at Yuki's face.

"None of your business." he snapped.

Sango gasped and got angry, as Inuyasha smelled something in Kaname's scent, it wasn't hate like it should be, but it was more along the lines of sadness, regret, and worry. Then it hit him as he thought

'He must know, just doesn't think we should know. Like last night, he's trying to push us away.'

Kaname sighed as he got up with Yuki in his arms, he was going to have to turn her into her vampire self. Soon your else it'll come out by itself and kill everyone she sees. Kaname walked deeper into the forest and said to them

"I must help her, do not follow for your own safety."

When they disappeared, Miroku asked

"Why did Kaname-Kun get better when Yuki-Chun was unconscious?"

"It must be something with her getting red eyes..." Kagome said as she picked up her bow and a bow. She then quickly raised it up and shot Naraku's bug down as it tried to fly after them.

"He was watching us this whole time?" Sango asked and Inuyasha said

"It'll explain why Kaname was acting weird."

They all nodded and went back to the village to fine Narizona.

 **Author's Note:** Hi, so I'm getting tired of writing this so next chapter will be fast forward.


	12. No Time

**Sum:** Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends, and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!

 **Author's Note** : I am sorry for what I did with my story ending, but I really lost my interest in this. However, I have gotten that back abit, and will finish it the right way.

 **Chapter 12:** No time…

Kaname took Yuki to the Well and sat her down next to it. He wanted so badly to take her back to the future, turn her back, and then come back, but he knew that wasn't an option. Even though he didn't feel Naraku watching him, he didn't want to risk it. Kaname sat down next to her and closed his eyes, thinking. 'If I am hurt by my memories of her as her Vampire self, then she must be awakening sooner than planned. She will go insane soon, and lost herself. I must keep her calm until we get back to the future. Otherwise…' Kaname looked back at Yuki's sleeping form and sighed. He picked Yuki up and held her in his arms before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Otherwise, I'll lose her…'

Time passed slowly and when Kaname sensed Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Narizona he was in no mood to deal with them. WHen they walked into the clearing, Kaname asked them, having heard Inuyasha's comment that it wasn't safe to sleep out in the middle of a clearing when they were coming through the forest.

"What is it that you want Inuyasha? Is it time to leave to go and save Narizona's village? And yes, I am not as asleep as you may think I was."

Kaname opened his eyes, and looked at them. Seeing them all blush and look away almost made him simile.

Almost.

"W-Well-Uh-Yes." Inuyasha finally managed to get out.

"We have your things right here." Kagome said as she walked over and sat Yuki's bag next to Kaname.

Kaname laid Yuki down before he stood up and put the bag on, and picked her up bridal style again.

"Then lead the way." Kaname said, his voice and calm exterior putting everyone on edge, but they didn't say anything.

When they went back to the village, Keade was waiting for them, and told Kaname in front of everyone.

"Lord Kaname, I suggest letting your instincts take control of most battles. It has done Inuyasha wonders."

Kaname stopped and looked at her.

"Instincts only get you so far, but I will keep that in mind." Kaname said before starting on the road with Inuyasha.

Keade sighed and watched them go with a sad face. "I wonder what you have seen to make you like this. But whatever it is, you will learn soon enough, that you will become part of this group, and form tight relationships with each, and everyone."

Kaname was at the back of the group, and made looked over his shoulder at Keade. He narrowed his eyes, before he focused on the day ahead of him.

(=*********SOME TIME LATER**********=)

It was a little ways past noon when Miroku asked Kaname if he wanted to have someone else hold Yuki. Kaname looked at him, before saying.

"No, I am fine. Besides, a human is not as strong as me, you will not last long monk."

Miroku blushed and said. "Well, I never said that I would hold her…."

Kaname raised his eyebrow while Miroku continued. "I was simply saying that Inuyasha or Kirara could hold her."

Kaname shook his head and said nothing more, making Shippo sigh and just on Miroku's shoulder. Saying loudly, Shippo acted as if he was whispering.

"You'd think he'd trust us more with Yuki's care since we're all Kagome's friends."

Miroku, seeing what he was doing, nodded and joined in.

"Yes, you'd think so."

Kagome looked over at them and scolded them. "You guys, trust does not come naturally to everyone you meet. You didn't trust Inuyasha when you first meet him now did you?"

Miroku and Shippo thought back to when they meet Inuyasha and shook their heads in agreement.

"We did not."

"Then allow Kaname that same time."

Sango nodded, and said to help Kagome.

"Yes, he is a private, and prideful man, he will ask for help when he needs it."

Inuyasha turned around to face them and asked them all.

"Should we stop for a lunch break?"

"YES!" Kagome all but jumped at the opportunity.

"Yes, I believe that a forest is up ahead, we should stop there and under the shade." Miroku added, also jumping at the chance at a break.

Even Narizona jumped at the chance of a break agreeing with them.

Kaname didn't say anything however, truely content to just hold Yuki. When they arrived, Kagome started to get things ready for lunch, while Inuyasha went in his tree. Miroku and Shippo went to go get water from a nearby tree, and Sango stayed to help Kagome. While they were doing that, Narizona had declared that she needed some time to herself, and walked off somewhere. Kaname watched Kagome and Sango for a minute before he laid Yuki down under a tree and took their bag off his back and laid it down beside him before he walked over to Kagome and Sango, momentarily forgetting to act like he didn't care about them.

"I must apologize for my behavior earlier, I can not tell you it won't happen again, but I can tell you that I will do everything in my power to make it up."

Both Kagome and Sango looked at him in surprise, before accepting his apology.

"Of course, I understand how overwhelmed you must be." Sango said. "We should not have put more pressure on you. We should be the ones apologizing."

Kagome nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah, we shouldn't have said what we did. But if you really want to help, then can you go and find Miroku and Shippo? I think their lost."

It was true, it had been gone to long for people who were just getting water, however… Kaname looked towards Yuki. Both Sango and Kagome looked at where he was, but before they could say anything, Kaname nodded and started off towards where Miroku and Shippo had gone to.

"I leave her in your care."

Both girls were a little more then surprised, but they both felt like a great responsibility had been trusted to them, and they wanted to make sure they didn't break his trust. Sango and Kagome went up to Yuki and made her a little more comfortable by putting her more in the shade on her sleeping bag, with her pillow from her bag under her head. Both girls looked at her, and nodded, feeling accomplished and that Kaname would both trust them with Yuki's safety more. They then went back to work with both their weapons in close range, totally not noticing that Inuyasha had disappeared from his tree long ago…

(=***********WITH MIROKU AND SHIPPO***********=)

"Hey, Miroku, don't you think that's enough water?" Shippo asked as he watched the Monk fill up the canten to the very top.

"You can never have enough Shippo." Miroku said as to closed it.

"I guess so…"

Inuyasha walked out of the forest behind them and asked them. "Hey, what's taking so long you guys?"

Both Miroku and Shippo jumped up in surprise before turning to the impatient dog demon.

"You need to relax Inuyasha, we were just-" Miroku stopped, and looked around. "Do you sense that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped what he was going to say before he nodded, also feeling the dark aura. Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder as he held out his staff and Inuyasha put out his sword and got in a fighting stance. When suddenly, a man walked out from the bushes and they all sighed in relief when they saw that it was Kaname, and that the aura was gone. Kaname looked at them with curious eyes before asking.

"Something wrong?"

"You didn't sense that?" Shippo asked, baffled.

Kaname looked at him, before repiling. "A dark presence was near by, yes. However that it not why I'm here. Kagome wished for me to come and fetch you, though I wasn't aware that Inuyasha was here."

Miroku shook his head, before he started laughing. "You must not fear things easily, Lord Kaname, for you to not care that a demon was nearby."

Kaname tilted his head to the side, and blinked in confusion.

"It hadn't attacked us, so I have no reason to fear it, let alone fight it."

Inuyasha slowly put Tenseiga away, while both Shippo and Miroku looked at Kaname as if he had two heads.

"Your surprisingly right, Lord Kaname." Miroku said in shock. "How did you become so wise when your still so young?"

Kaname blinked at him, before saying. "I do not understand, anyone with sherd of logical would know this." 'But it did that me a long time to learn wisdom…' Kaname thought as all three maes blushed in embarrassment.

"Your right, sorry." Miroku said before they started towards the camp again.

They were quite as they started towards the camp, but this time, it was Kaname who stopped walking.

"It's following us…" Kaname told them, turning to look behind them.

Inuyasha put his nose in the air and nodded, "It is."

Miroku raised his staff again and this time, they all waited, but nothing happened. Kaname frowned, before he turned towards the camp again.

"If I may, I suggest we head back to the camp quickly, with numbers come power." Kaname said and he picked up his pace.

Everyone followed him, agreeing silently that this was no ordinary demon.

(=*****WITH THE GIRLS*****=)

Yuki yawned and stretched, sleepily.

"Kaname…?" Yuki called out, but got no response.

"Yuki? Are you awake?" Kagome asked her.

Yuki blinked and looked over at Sango and Kagome. She sat up and looked around in confusion.

"Where is Kaname? I take that back, where are the guys?" Yuki asked, also adding. "And Narizona?"

"Miroku and Shippo went to go get water, but they were taking to long, so I asked Kaname to go and get them. Narizona went for a walk, and Inuyasha…" Kagome looked towards the tree he should have been in and stopped, before smiling. "Is somewhere."

Yuki nodded as put her sleeping bag and pillow away.

"So you sent Kaname to go and get the boys to hurry up? Hehe… you might regret that, Kaname has habit of… punishing people who… do wrong…"

"Really?" Sango asked, surprised.

"YUP!" Yuki said cheerfully. "I'm surprised he didn't back hand Miroku for touching my ass that one time to."

Sango and Kagome started laughing at the thought when Narizona came back.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she walked over to them.

"Nothing really. Have a nice walk?" Kagome asked after calming down.

Narizona smiled and nodded. "I did."

Before anyone could say anything more, the boys came back like they had been running from something. Inuyasha's ears were twitching, Miroku had his staff at the ready, Shippo look terrified, and Kaname… well… looked as calm as very, but when he laid eyes on Yuki, a beaming smile lit up his face, his Vampire fangs in full view.

"Yuki, your awake!" Kaname said this with such joy, that everyone but Yuki was caught off guard.

"Morning Kaname!" Yuki said,just as full of joy as Kaname was.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. I haven't had such a peaceful sleep since… since I was… at the Academy." Yuki finished lamley, sadness making her pull a face.

Kaname as at her side in an instant, pulling her up in a quick hug before he let her go.

"No more would I want to talk more about this, but we have a problem." Kaname told her and handed her their bag.

"What kind of problem?" Narizona asked, a little shocked that Kaname was so… happy.

"A demon is following us." Inuyasha said.

"And you know how much I hate having you pack up when we were about to have lunch…" Miroku said as he started to pack things up.

Sango and Kagome nodded in understanding, and in record time, they were all packed and on the road. Yuki was walking next to Kaname, having fought him over carrying the bag, and was talking with him like there wasn't a care in the world. And everyone was a little more than surprised that Kaname could talk so… openly, with someone.

"So you carried me the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Aren't I heavy?"

"Like a feather."

"Your just saying that."

"No, it's the truth."

Yuki blushed at the serious look in his eyes and searched desperately for a topic change.

"Uh, so, that demon that's following us, how come you didn't kill it?"

Kaname smiled at her, and Yuki's cheeks turned a darker red.

"It has yet to attack, so I have yet to defend myself."

"Oh, I see." Yuki said as she looked ahead at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do you guys just randomly kill demons when their around you?"

"Kinda like that." Kagome said for Inuyasha.

"Not all of us have lived with friendly Vampire our whole life." Narizona said as she looked at Kaname.

"Not every Vampire is friendly." Kaname said as he looked at her. "In fact, I'm one the only Pureblood Vampires that has tried to co-exist with humans on friendly terms."

"Why is that?" Miroku asked, hoping to get more out of Kaname.

Kaname looked at him and said. "It's complicated."

"It's really isn't, why are you the ONLY one trying to make a place where Humans and Vampires coexist?" Sango asked, noticing that Kaname dodged Miroku's question.

Kaname moved to look at her, and said coldly. "It's hard to explain to people who don't know me."

Yuki, sensing that Inuyasha and the gang was getting on Kaname's back, changing the subject.

"Hey Narizona, can you tell us more about the demon attacking your new village?"

Everyone stopped at that, realizing that they needed to know that information.

"Sure. They are very scary and strong and there's a lot of them. OH! And most of them look human!"

Everyone flinched.

"A demon that looks human is the worst." Sango said.

"And the most dangerous." Miroku added.

Kaname couldn't help but think that they were talking about him, even though he wasn't a demon.

"Hey guys…" Kagome said as they all slowed down to a stop…

"It's snowing…" Yuk whispered as she raised her hand to catch a snowflake. "Kaname, why does it always snow…"

Yuki didn't have to finish what she was saying, Kaname knew what she was going to say. _Why does it always snow when something special happens between us?_ Kaname smiled but before he could say anything, she was gone.

In fact, all the girls were gone.

"What the-" Inuyasha started but stopped when the ground beneath them cracked all around their party.

"Not good." Miroku managed to say before they fall into the dark pit.

 **Author's Note:** Plz review and sorry for the bad ending last time, if you hadn't read it before, then you never need to know the horror…

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**


	13. Friend Fighting Friend

**Sum:** Yuki and Kagome are childhood best friends, and still are. But will they be OK step-sister? And will Zero behave as Kagome's and Souta's step-brother? And will a very angry Pureblood Vampire win the battle with a Mr. Kaien Cross? And once Inuyasha and the gang meet's thy said Pureblood, will THEY get along? Read to find out!

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy

 **Chapter 13:** Friend Fighting Friend

(=*********With the boys***********=)

Inuyasha groaned and looked around. Even with his good sight, all he saw was dark… black, surroundings and… red eyes?! Growling, Inuyasha jumped up and yelled, reaching for his sword.

"Who's there?!"

"Relax Inuyasha, it's me, Kaname Kuran. Miroku is over there unconscious and so is Shippo. I suggest not moving around as much, if you haven't noticed already, you are wounded with a head wound, having landed on a rock. Miroku and Shippo were lucking enough to land on… well, flat ground."

Inuyasha started to get dizzy and sat down again, noticing the pain his head was having, before asking. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, when we fell, I fell with you until the end. I saw it, and turned into a swarm of bats and went back into my human form."

"Why didn't you just catch us?"

"..."

"Kaname?"

"*Sigh*... I can only fly as a swarm of bats… I don't have hands… or a body… just bats… I thought it was obvious."

"Then… *groan*... why not go ahead of us, land, and just catch us with your powers?" Miroku asked as he woke up with Shippo, slowly getting up.

"... If that was possible, I would be afraid to leave you all behind just in case we got seperated. However, the tunnel would go deeper 60 ft. in front of us, so I wouldn't have the time."

"You are smarter than you look." Shippo said, making both Inuyasha and Miroku flinch.

Kaname didn't say anything as he walked away from the group and towards a cave entrance. When he got there, he turned and asked.

"Can anything _see_ anything besides my eyes?"

"No." They said at the same time.

Nodding, Kaname said. "Stay where you are, I'll be right back."

No one said anything, so Kaname turned and left. It was easy for him to see in the dark because he was a Vampire, but one thing shocked him. Why couldn't Inuyasha, with his sight, see to? Maybe he was reading way into things, but something was bothering him, and the more he moved away from the group he left behind, the more his stomach turned cold. Turning, Kaname flashed to where he last saw the group and saw them sitting where he last saw them. They were all looking at him with questioning eyes.

"That was fast." Shippo said as he stood up.

"FInd anything?" Miroku asked as he and Inuyasha stood up as well.

Kaname shook his head 'no' before he realized that they couldn't see him when he closed his eyes and that meant they couldn't see the head shaking. Sighing, Kaname said as he grabbed shippo, put him on his shoulder, and then grabbed Inuyasha's and Miroku's hand and held them as he started to lead them away.

"No, I didn't get around the corner much. It didn't sit right with me that Inuyasha couldn't see with his sight, so I'm not going to leave you alone."

"I see, so you thought it was weird to." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha moved there hands from Kaname's tight grip to his shoulder.

"Yes."

"So, can you see a way out?" Shippo asked.

"Not yet, I'm more worried about the girls." Kaname said as he slowed to a stop and looked around.

All he saw was cave, cave, and more cave…

"If that demon lays a hand on them I swear-" Inuyasha started but stopped as the air around them changed… There was a air current, and it was… cold…

Kaname sighed and said as he turned to face Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I'm going to flash us towards the current, hold on." He then touched Miroku and Inuyasha's shoulders and flashed.

The next thing everyone knew, they were at an opening in the cave. Light shone in, and so did snow and cold air. Letting go of each other, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kaname all turned towards the opening. Shippo remained on Kaname's shoulder and said in a whisper.

"I wonder if the girls are on the other side…"

"One way to find out." Miroku said as he took a step forward with Kaname and Inuyasha.

Miroku and Inuyasha stopped at the entrance while Kaname just walked out.

"Wait!" Miroku yelled after Kaname as he disappeared into the bright light. Inuyasha cursed and ran after him. Miroku sighed and whispered as he walked into the light. "Can't you look before you walk into a strange light for once? No? Fine."

When Miroku could see again, he gasped. Kaname was with Shippo in front of the group, standing close to the middle of a snow filled clearing. Inuyasha was looking around with his arms crossed over his chest and cautiously stood next to Kaname, who was also looking around, just calmly. Miroku watched it snow for a minute before he walked over to stand on Kaname's other side.

"I can sense the demon nearby." He said as he looked around the mountain sides that closed off the clearing.

"Where… are we?" Shippo asked as he jumped off of Kaname's shoulder and into the snow.

"I have no idea." Miroku said as he put his staff in front of him and tried to sense the spot the demon's aura was coming from.

"Yuki…" Kaname whispered, taking a step forward, making everyone look at where he was looking.

Kaname was looking across the clearing at Yuki and the girls. Yuki had their bag at her feet as she held Artemis in her hand, electricity crackling along its sides. But there was something wrong… her eyes were dark, black pupils. Kagome had her bow and arrows out, and her bag was also at her feet as well. Her eyes were the same, and so was Sango's as she held out her own weapon, dressed in her Demon Hunter outfit. While Kirara was in her bigger from, growling with red eyes that showed no intelligence. Narizona held a ax in one hand and nothing in her other, but her eyes were the same like everyone else.

"What's wrong with them?" Shippo whispered, horrified.

"Their under the demon's control." Miroku said.

"Then how do we undo it before they start attacking?" Inuyasha asked as he took out his sword.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Miroku said sadly.

"Their coming." Kaname said to them as he took a step in front of Shippo as the girls screamed some sort of war call and charged.

"Try not to hurt them!" Miroku yelled out as he raised his staff as Sango threw down Hiraikotsu. Kaname jumped backwards as Kirara jumped down on the spot where he last stood. Shippo screamed when Kaname landed a few feet away holding him.

"Hide." Kaname told him before he ducked under Yuki's Artemis that was aimed at his head.

Shippo jumped away from Kaname and started to run towards the cave where he could watch without getting hurt, when Narizona was suddenly in front of him, swinging down her ax. Screaming Shippo jumped on the ax and leaped off of it as he changed direction. Inuyasha was cursing as Kagome stayed at the other side of the clearing, firing arrows that he just barely doges. Leaping to the side, Inuyasha ran full speed towards Kagome, he stopped halfway as he brought up Tessaiga to block an arrow aimed at his heart. Miroku grunted as he blocked Hiraikotsu again and again, when he saw something sticking out of Sango's neck. Hopeful, Miroku blocked again and turned, making Sango fall to her feet unbalanced. Acting quickly, Miroku pulled out the fang like thing, and threw it to the ground before smashed it with his staff. When he turned back to Sango, she was looking around blinking in confusion.

"Miroku?"

"Oh what a relief…" Miroku sighed as she turned towards him. "You were under a demon's control, but hold on a minute please Lady Sango." Miroku turned around and yelled to everybody. "HEY, THERE'S A FANG STICKING OUT OF THEIR NECKS, PULL IT OUT AND DESTROY IT!"

"Thanks!" SHippo yelled as he run up Narizona's arm and to her shoulder, pulling it out and throwing it in the axes line of destruction. When it brock, Narizona looked at Shippo with questioning eyes. "Later, but for now, let's get to Miroku." Shippo said as he point over to them. She nodded and ran over to Sango and Miroku.

"NOW YOU LET ME!" Inuyasha screamed at Miroku. "BUT EASIER SAID THAN DONE, MONK!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Narizona all turned towards Inuyasha and saw as he got down to the snow covered floor as an arrow flew over his head.

"Oh no…" Sango whispered as she got up and picked up her Hiraikotsu and threw it towards Kagome.

Kagome stopped notching an arrow to dogged out of the way. She landed on her stomach, and was crawling over to her bow and arrows. But it gave Inuyasha enough time to run over and pull the fang out of her neck and crush it in his hands. Kagome blinked and looked up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Explain later." He said as he pulled her up and handed her the bow and arrows she lost. He then turned and offered her his back, which she climbed on and they headed over to Everyone.

"Where's Kaname, Yuki and-" Kagome started but was interrupted by a loud explosion.

They all turned towards the other side of the clearing in a hurry only to see Kirara try and bit Kaname, only for him to flash away but then side step Artemis, before throwing it away from him with one hand and catching Yuki's foot with the other.

"We're coming Kaname!" Kagome screamed as they all started to run over, but they were to late.

Kirara, while Kaname was distracted, had bitten down on Kaname's chest, and thrown him across the clearing, farther away from them, and closer to where Yuki's Artemis was. And by the time Kaname had gotten on his hands and knees and finished coughing out blood to look up, he came face to face with blue electricity from Artemis.

"NO! DON'T DO IT YUKI!" Narizona yelled.

"He's still not at a 100 percent!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs, going as fast as he could.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome on the ground dashed forward, trying to get to Kaname as fast as he could. 'Damn it, how did no one realize he was out number?!' Inuyasha thought energy. 'He didn't want to come here in the first place, won't Narau be pleased that Yuki, who loves him and was the one who wanted to be here, kills him… DAMMIT!'

"Stop Lady Yuki!" Miroku yelled out desperately, while Sango threw her Hiraikotsu towards them, only for it to bounce off a boundary of some sort and come back.

Dogeding it, Sango called out to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, there's a-!"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as he ran to yell back at her, but stopped when he ran into something, getting cooked like a burnt cookie before he fell to the ground, stem coming from him. Moaning, Inuyasha blinked before he jumped up and hit the barrier with his fist in frustration.

"NO!" He yelled out as he watched as Kirara stalk towards Kaname. Everyone finally made it to the barrier, only to see Kaname smiling at Yuki's shaking body, what made them falter, was what he said.

"Yuki, if you so wish it, I'd die at your hands… but only if your aware of your actions. Otherwise, there'd be no point in dying, you see."

Kirara choose that time to jump on Kaname, but he flashed behind Kirara and pulled out the fang and turned it to ash. He then flashed away from both Kirara and Yuki, and closer to Inuyasha and the group.

"Kaname, hurry and get her back to normal!" Inuyasha yelled. "Before she kills you!"

Kaname looked at him, before turning back to Yuki. She was running towards him, with Artemis in her hands still. When she got close enough to him, she threw the Artemis up and-.

Everyone closed their eyes as they heard an electric sound and then… sobbing? Opening them, they saw Kaname's right hand holding the end of Artemis behind him. Yuki's body was close to his, and his red glowing eyes was close to her crying black ones.

"Kaname… I'm sorry… *Sob*..." Yuki whispered, making everyone very, very confused.

"That can't be…" Kagome started but stopped, not sure of what to say as Kaname used his free hand to pull out the fang from Yuki's neck, and crushed it.

Yuki was looking at him with sad eyes, before she launched herself forward and in Kaname's arms as she started to cry harder at the blood she found there. The barrier fell and Kirara walked over to Kaname and whined an apology as everyone raced forward to make sure they were OK.

"Kaname, your going to need to sit down, your bleeding really badly."Kagome ordered as she was one of the first over there.

Kanane stopped strooking Yuki's hair to look at Miroku.

"Where's the demon?"

Miroku stopped, closed his eyes and pointed his staff in what seemed random directions. But once his staff stopped moving, Miroku opened his eyes and said.

"That way, camouflaged by the wall."

Both Sango and Inuyasha turned that way and charged over there. The demon moved, and they could see the human like fish figure run and disappear from sight, and from their senses. Sighing, Kagome looked over at Kaname and gave him a look that said he was in trouble, making SHippo giggle mischievously saying.

"Oh…. Kaname's iiinnnn tttttrrrrrroooouuuubbbbbllllleeeeee…."

However, when Kaname looked over at her, even Inuyasha stopped what he was going to say. Kaname's eyes were back to being a beautiful whine color, just one very.. Big difference… His eyes were wide, and innocent, and beautiful and ... hurt…? Kagome's anger dwindled down from a forest fire to dieing smoke. Kagome swallowed as she said as she looked away.

"And here I thought I was practiced at screaming and yelling to a puppy dog look from anybody since Inuyasha gives it to me all the time. But this…" Kagome's voice was almost fading into nothingness when she finished her sentence. "But this is new territory…"

Yuki stopped crying, and looked up at Kaname, only to start laughing.

"This is called, 'Innocent Baby Vampire Look'. Kaname uses it when he's in trouble with me mostly, but then again, he doesn't get in trouble with me often, just Zero, the Headmaster, Toga and sometimes, rarely the Vampire Council. But it gets him out of things he doesn't want to do, but mostly trouble…" 'And he uses it to make my heart melt into putty…' Yuki thought as Kaname turned his look towards Yuki, making her panic.

"Oh, no! Your not doing it to me mister!" Yuki said good humoredly as she pulled away from him, and turned her back towards him.

Everyone started laughing as they watched as Kaname smiled in victory, before saying seriously.

"Let's get out of here, and then we can treat my wounds if they are still there by the time we make it out the mountains."

Everyone smiled, and nodded in agreement before they turned and started searching for a way out.

 **Author's Note:** I hope this was ok. PLZ review.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Missing the Missing one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **Timeless Nightmare one-shot Doctor Who 10th Doctor/Rose**

 **The Way She Looks at me One-Shot Inuyasa Inu/Kag**


End file.
